You are Mine
by Snow Cherry-chan
Summary: Seorang model kelas dunia yang harus menjadi pembunuh, pelindung dan idol.
1. Beginning

**You are Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vocaloid belong to Yamaha**

 **But This Fanfiction is Mine**

 **Warning! This fanfiction is only fiction!**

 **This fiction contain rate- M**

 **Mature and vulgar content**

 **If you are underage, please don't read it!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

 **.**

 **Tokyo Dome 18.00**

 **.**

"Miku stand by!" seru kru panggung pada Miku yang setengah berlari menuju backstage dengan sepatu boots high heelsnya.

"Baik!" jawab gadis bersurai tosca itu. Nafasnya sedikit terengah- engah, namun ia dapat mengaturnya kembali setelah berdiri 5 detik diambang jalan masuk menuju panggung yang amat terang. Dihadapanya, seperti biasa, ia akan berdiri diatas panggung megah dimana ribuan pasang mata tertuju padanya. Penampilanya, gerak geriknya, suaranya, semua tentangnya diperhatikan oleh ribuan pasang mata itu dan diabadikan dalam beratus- ratus kamera wartawan baik itu media cetak maupun media elektronik. Ia tak lain adalah Hatsune Miku, seorang diva kelas internasional asal jepang yang karirnya semakin membuncah tiap tahun. Ia memiliki ciri khas yang mudah dikenali siapapun, sepasang surai tosca panjang yang selalu diikat twintail. Kostumnya kali ini berupa kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna abu- abu berpadu dengan rok mini hitam dan sepatu boots hitam berleher panjang hingga menutupi hampir seluruh pahanya, kostum yang sering ia gunakan. Ia akan menjadi pembuka untuk konser kali ini dengan kostum standarnya.

'Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku!' suara penonton yang mengaumkan namanya membahana keseluruh penjuru Tokyo Dome. Mereka amat sangat menantikan penampilan diva pujaan mereka diatas panggung. Semakin lama suara yang meng elu- elukan nama Miku itu makin mengeras. Mereka sangat bersemangat.

"Siap Miku?" tanya Luka, gadis bersurai pink panjang yang terurai. Ia sudah mengenakan kostumnya berupa gaun putih tanpa lengan untuk lagu berikutnya setelah Miku. Dikepala gadis itu kini dihiasi flower crown bung mawar merah yang membuat penampilan gadis berusia 20 tahunan itu makin cantik. Ia berdiri diblakang Miku sembari tersenyum lebar.

Miku mengangguk mantab. "Siap Luka- nee!" jawab Miku. Ia sudah sangat siap untuk menunjukkan performa terbaiknya malam ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat fansnya kecewa. Luka mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Hatsune Miku! Come Out!" panggil suara keras dari arah panggung. Dan suara itu menjadi sinyal bagi Miku untuk membuatnya berlari kearah panggung utama yang amat terang diiringi sorak- sorai penonton yang menggema hebat.

"Konbawa Mina- saann!" serunya sambil berlari dan melambaikan tanganya pada penonton yang terus mengelu- elukan namanya dengan meriah. Begitu ia sampai di tengah panggung, ia menatap lurus kedepan dan mengangkat jemari telunjuknya kedepan, menunjuk kearah penonton. "Are you ready?!" tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Ready!" jawab penonton dengan penuh semangat. Tanpa banyak menunggu, lagu pengiring sudah terdengar menggelegar keseluruh Tokyo dome disertai sorak- sorai penonton yang bersemangat. Miku tersenyum lebar kemudian tubuhnya mulai bergerak lincah mengikuti alunan musik yang mengalun, Eazy Dance sebagai lagu pembuka, sukses menghipnots ribuan penonton Tokyo Dome malam itu.

.

 **Vocaloid Manison, 00.012**

.

"Huaa! Lelahnya!" Rin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa silver panjang diruang tengah manison dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam- dalam pada tumpukan bantal yang menjadi penyangga kepalanya.

Seusai konser di Tokyo Dome, para Vocaloid pulang ke manison khusus Vocaloid di distrik khusus yang dijaga ketat sehingga tak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Manison ini sangat luas karena diperuntukan bagi para Vocaloid yang jumlahnya memang banyak. Tapi kali ini hanya Miku, Luka, Rin dan Len yang kembali ke manison ini. Yang lain masih ada yang pergi ke diskotik ataupun tempat- tempat lain diluar sana. Sedangkan SeeU dan Unnie sudah terbang kembali ke Korea seusai konser karena besok mereka masih ada jadwal konser di daerah Gangnam dan Ceongdam.

"Hei! Kalau mau tidur pergilah ke kamarmu, jeruk!" omel Len, laki- laki remaja bertubuh kecil namun sedikit tinggi dari Rin bersurai pirang yang diikat kebelakang. ia meletakkan sebungkus keripik kentang diatas meja dan tubuhnya ia jatuhkan pada sofa silver tunggal disamping sofa panjang yang Rin tiduri. Mulutnya menyedot isi dari kotak susu lewat sedotan sementara tangan kirinya menekan tombol remote tv, ia ingin menonton acara kesukaanya sebelum tidur sambil sedikit melepaskan lelah setelah konser 2 jam yang lalu.

"Berisik!" jawab Rin kesal. Len tidak menjawab dan berfokus pada acara yang ia tonton di tv, acara balap motor.

"Loh? Kalian tidak langsung tidur?" tanya Luka yang sudah selesai mandi pada kedua makhluk bersurai pirang berbeda jenis itu.

"Nanti Luka- nee, masih nonton tv." Jawab Len.

"Hmmm... aku mau mandi dulu Luka- nee." Tambah Rin yang masih membenamkan kepalanya didalam bantal.

"Yasudah, tapi jangan tidur terlalu larut. Ingat, besok kita ada jadwal rekaman." Pesan Luka sambil berjalan melintasi Rin dan Len menuju kamarnya.

"Baiik..." jawab keduanya serempak.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya sibuk dengan aktivitas dan pikiran masing- masing. Sampai Rin menghancurkan keheningan itu. "Len, dimana Miku- nee?" tanya Rin.

"Tadi setelah sampai di manison dia langsung ke kamar. Kelihatanya Miku-nee sangat kelelahan. Mungkin sudah tidur sekarang." Jawab Len seadanya.

"Akhir- akhir ini, Miku- nee membuatku khawatir." Rin membalikkan badanya. Kini badanya tengadah menatap langit- langit manison megah mereka yang berarsitektur modern yang didominasi warna putih dan abu- abu.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Fans- fans yang agresif itu belakangan ini semakin menjadi. Diantara semua anggota Vocaloid yang ada, Miku- nee mendapat serangan paling parah. Aku jadi sangat cemas, tapi kita sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Tambah Len. Seketika, nafsu makannya terhadap keripik kentang dihadapanya sirna akibat ingatanya tentang hyper fans itu.

"Ingin rasanya aku memukul mereka! Rasanya sudah tidak tahaaan!" teriak Rin tiba- tiba. "AW!" sebuah bantal berbentuk pisang mendarat mulus diwajah Rin.

"Jangan berteriak. Ini sudah malam." Omel Len yang kemudian berlalu kearah dapur dan meninggalkan Rin yang bersungut- sungut.

Miku, Len, Rin dan Luka adalah diva dari agensi Crypton Entertaiment. Mereka tergabung dalam grup diva bernama 'Vocaloid'. Anggotanya masih ada banyak dan bukan hanya berasal dari Crypton Entertaiment, ada pula yang berasal dari Internet Entertaiment, 1st Place Entertaiment, Bplants Entertaiment, SBS A&T Entertaiment dan masih banyak lagi. Meskipun Vocaloid dibentuk oleh ide dari Yamaha Group yang merupakan perusahaan yang membentuk Crypton Entertaiment, tapi hal tersebut tidaklah menjadi masalah. Yamaha Group mengusulkan grup diva ini sebagai lambang dari kerjasama dan persaingan sehat antar agensi untuk menciptakan benih- benih bintang berbakat. Bukan hanya Jepang, Yamaha juga turut menjalin kerjasama dengan China dan Korea selatan lewat Vocaloid. Karena itu Bplants dan SBS A&T turut serta menyumbangkan diva mereka.

Hasilnyapun luar biasa bagus. Lewat usaha keras mereka, kini Vocaloid merembah ke berbagai negara. Lagu- lagu mereka sering menempati Top Charts dunia, bersaing dengan artis- artis setara Justin Biber, Katty Perry dan Rihanna. Vocaloid memiliki kualitas yang memumpuni dunia internasional. Mereka sudah beberapa kali melakukan tur dunia untuk menjawab permintaan para fans dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

Mereka sangat sukses? Memang. Mereka kaya dan populer? Sangat. Tapi, dimana ada cahaya disitu pastilah ada bayangan. Mereka juga punya tangis yang mereka pendam dalam- dalam dibalik senyum lebar mereka dibawah sorot lampu. Mereka juga punya saat dimana mereka jatuh dibalik lncahnya mereka menari. Mereka punya wajah lelah dan pedih dibalik wajah cantik dan tampan mereka. Dan semua rasa sakit itu tidak bisa mereka obati dengan mudah dengan uang yang mereka dapat. Tapi mereka rela menutupi dan menahan semua rasa sakit itu demi fans- fans mereka yang sudah rela menunggu berjam- jam mereka tampil bahkan dalam waktu yang kurang dari waktu para fans itu menunggu. Mereka sangat menghargai para fans mereka, namun kadangkala mereka khawatir dan agak takut jika sudah berhadapan dengan fans yang agresif. Bukan menjadi rahasia bagi mereka lagi memang, mereka sering dikejar paparazzi dan fans, tapi fans yang agresif ini sangat membuat mereka kerepotan dan beberapakali sempat terluka meski tidaklah parah. Mereka tidak bisa melawan, jika hal itu mereka lakukan, hal itu akan berakibat pada image mereka dimata publik. Jadi mereka kadang hanya bisa menangkis dan berlari. Selain karena kalah jumlah, mereka kadang lebih gesit sehingga bisa melewati barisan bodyguard, bahkan masuk kedalam ruangan tempat khusus fans itu memang sering membuat mereka dan bodyguard mereka kewalahan. Tapi untuk Manison Vocaloid, keamananya sudah sangat diperkuat sehingga baik paparazzi maupun hyper fans tidak bisa masuk.

Sang diva utama sendiri tengah berdiri diatas balkon kamarnya sembari menatap langit tanpa bintang diatas manison. Dinginya angin malam menerpa tubuh mungilnya itu bahkan seolah tak dapat dirasakanya lagi, ia tidak mengindahkanya dan terus menatap langit. Hanya ada gelapnya langit malam dan awan- awan putih kehitaman yang menghiasi langit. Bulan terus tertutupi oleh awan sejak beberapa hari sebelum ini. Beberapa hari ini langit Jepang saat malam selalu tak nampak bulanya karena tertutpi awan gelap. Dan begitupula hatinya saat ini. Hatinnya seperti sang rembulan yang tertutupi oleh awan gelap. Suram. Dibalik wajah cantik, suara, bakat, ketenaran dan senyum yang selalu ia torehkan saat dipanggung, faktanya Hatsune Miku tetaplah hanya seorang manusia biasa dengan hati yang mudah terluka. Ia bukan seorang dewi baik hati sempurna seperti yang fans- fansnya imajinasikan. Ia hanya seorang burung dalam jeratan maut duri- duri besi beracun.

Dalam kesendirian ini, ia dapat meluapkan seluruh perasaanya dalam tangis. Marah, kesal, sedih, malu dan putus asa, semua terluap dalam air mata dan isakan kecilnya meskipun itu belum sebanding dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Airmata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata menuju pipi hingga menetes dari dagu membasahi pagar balkon yang terbuat dari alumunium bercat hitam. Miku menangis lagi diatas balkon ini untuk kesekian kalinya karena kasus yang sama terulang kembali. Ia sudah beberapa kali ini dilecehkan, baik secara langsung maupun media massa. Foto- foto tanpa busananya tersebar di internet, tapi entah itu ulah siapa. Yang jelas ia tahu itu bukan dirinya. Hanya kepalanya yang diedit secara detail oleh orang mesum dengan tubuh lain yang jelas bukanlah tubuhnya. Belakangan ini pula, beberapa hyper fans dengan tidak senonohnya berhasil menyentuh tubuhnya bahkan bagian yang tidak seharusnya disentuhpun terkena sentuhan mereka, dan seusai konser tadipun terjadi. Beberapa fans berhasil menerbos penjagaan dan menyentuhnya secara tidak sopan.

Miku terus bertanya- tanya, kenapa mereka bertindak demikian? Apa salah dirinya? Kenapa mereka begitu tega? Apa dimata mereka dirinya ini nampak seperti wanita murahan yang bisa bebas dipegang?

Miku sakit. Sangat sakit hati. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Marah pada mereka? Itu tidak bisa. Jika ia melakukan itu, beritanya akan tersebar di internet dan berakibat buruk pada dirinya dan Presdir Yamaha Group pasti tidak senang ada artisnya yang terkena kasus kekerasan. Mengingat ia adalah 'anak' unggulan sekaligus maskot Yamaha Group, Presdir selalu mewanti- wantinya untuk terus bersikap baik dan ramah dihadapan publik. Memasang topeng dan membuang semua emosinya. Bekerja hanya demi perusahaan semata. Ia tidak boleh mempermalukan nama Yamaha Group dan juga Crypton Entertaiment yang sudah mendunia.

Jika bisa, sebenarnya ia ingin bunuh diri sekarang. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak dapat melakukanya. Jika ia melakukanya, maka teman- temanya yang lain yang akan terkena imbasnya. Mereka akan terkena skandal pembunuhan, citra tercoreng jelek, terkena amarah Presdir dan banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan lainya. Miku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sudah cukuplah ia yang menanggung semua ini. Ia ikhlas, asalkan bukan mereka yang terkena dampak mengerikanya nanti. Miku tahu persis, Yamaha Group bukan hanya perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang Elektronik, Hiburan dan Otomotif. Tapi, ada hal terselubung yang hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya. Sangat rahasia dan berbahaya jika sampai dunia tahu. Karena hal ini pula, Miku takut teman- temanya terancam jika ia ataupun teman- temanya membuat Presdir tidak senang.

Setelah pikiran dan perasaanya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, Miku menyengka airmatanya kemudian melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya yang sudah menjadi sedingin es kedalam kamar. Ia ingin tidur agar hari ini cepat berlalu dan menghadapi hari esok.

.

.

 **Narita Airport 08.00**

 **.**

 **.**

Kacamata hitam yang bertengger menutupi kedua mata pemuda tinggi bermanik mata turquoise itu dilapas secara perlahan, kemudian kacamata itu beralih keatas kepalanya. Penerbanganya dari Amerika menuju Jepang membuatnya sedikit lelah dan bosan. Belum lagi ia masih harus menunggu jemputanya di ruang tunggu kedatangan luar negeri selama beberapa menit.

Keadaan bandara yang sibuk dan nampak membosankan membuat pemuda itu segera mengeluarkan handphone full touch hitam dari saku celana khakinya. Sembari memosisikan badanya untuk duduk di kursi ruang tunggu, tangan kirinya mengatur posisi tas ranselnya agar ia nyaman duduk.

"Aku sudah sampai di bandara. Kau dimana?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara dingin dan agak kesal. Moodnya sedang buruk akibat jet lag tadi. Cuaca yang kurang mendukung menyebabkan pesawatnya delay selama 3 jam dan itu sangat membuatnya kesal ditambah lagi perjalanan Amerika- Jepang itu memakan waktu yang lumayan lama. Untung saja ia sempat tidur selama beberapa saat di pesawat tadi. Jika tidak, mood pemuda ini bisa menjadi lebih dari buruk dan mengancam keselamatan orang yang di telfonya itu.

"Ah, anda sudah sampai, Kuo- san? Baiklah, segeralah berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Disana ada 2 pengawalku yang memegang kertas bertuliskan nama anda." Jawab suara diseberang sana. Tanpa ucapan penutup, pemuda tinggi bernama Kuo itu mematikan sambungan telfon dan menggendong tasnya keluar dari ruang tunggu itu. "Dasar anak itu..." Pria yang ditelfon Kuo tadi mendengus sambil menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak marah karena ia tahu, sifat Kuo yang memang begitu adanya.

Tak lama mencari, Kuo langsung menemukan 2 pria bertubuh besar dengan pakaian jas hitam lengkap berkacamata hitam membawa ketas bertuliskan namanya. 'Kuo Steelberg' itu tertulis jelas. Dengan spidol ditam diatas kertas putih berukuran f4 yang dibawa 2 laki- laki besar itu. Dalam hatinya, ia mengutuk orang yang ditelfonya tadi karena hal ini dirasanya terlalu berlebihan. Bukankah satu kertas saja sudah cukup? Atau bahkan bisa lewat media elektronik saja ketimbang cara yang- akh! Aneh menurutnya ini. 2 laki- laki besar, satu berkulit putih dan satu berkulit hitam berkacamata berpakaian formal lengkap hitam- hitam berwajah serius membawa kertas bertuliskan namanya, itu menurutnya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Seolah dirinya adalah buronan pemerintah saja.

"Mr. Kuo Steelberg?" tanya seorang dari kedua pria itu pada Kuo berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Ia berbicara dalam logat amerika.

"Yes. I'am." Jawab Kuo cuek.

"Follow us. We'll take you to Mr. Chairman." Kata pria berkulit putih pirang itu lagi sembari menurunkan kertas putih yang dipegangnya, begitupun dengan pria satunya.

Tanpa bicara, Kuo mengikuti kedua pria itu yang membawanya pada mobil Limosin hitam yang diparkir di parkiran bandara. Ia masuk kedalam dan duduk di kursi penumpang tanpa bicara. Sedangkan 2 pria tadi duduk didepan dengan pria berkulit hitam yang mengambil kemudi. Mobil mewah itu perlahan berjalan meninggalkan area parkir kemudian melaju melintasi jalanan menuju tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh atasan mereka, orang yang ditelfon Kuo tadi.

Kuo melempar pandanganya keluar jendela mobil untuk melihat pemandangan diluar sana. Dalam hatinya, ia tertawa. Ia geli pada dirinya sendiri. Ini negara kelahiranya, 19 tahun yang lalu. Ia lahir di Okinawa, ia berada disana sampai usianya memasuki angka 11 tahun bersama kakek dan neneknya. lalu ia pindah ke New York bersama kedua orang tuanya dan menetap disana hingga ia dewasa. Dulu ia sering merengek ingin kembali ke Jepang. Tapi, ibunya selalu menolak dan melarangnya. Sampai- sampai mengeluarkan peraturan jika Jepang adalah negara yang tidak boleh ia datangi kapanpun itu, tanpa ia tahu alasanya. Begitu ia tahu, ia mengerti mengapa ia tidak boleh datang ke Jepang. Ia akhirnya menuruti kata- kata ibunya itu. Menjadikan Jepang negara yang terlarang baginya selama beberapa tahun. tapi sekarang, ia ada disni. Menginjakan kaki di bumi matahari terbit, melanggar kata- kata ibundanya yang sudah berpulang setahun yang lalu.

Kuo kemari bukan tanpa alasan. Ia kembali ke Jepang karena sebuah pekerjaan. Kontrak, ya, sejenis itulah. Pekerjaanya sebelum ini, ia sudah menjadi model sejak usianya 16 tahun dan merupakan salah satu model papan atas majalah Amerika. Siapapun pasti tak tahan melihatnya untuk dijadikan model. Tinggi, berproporsi tubuh bagus, kulit putih khas asia dan wajah tampan. Mata turquoise, dan hidung mancung sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Sedangkan bibirnya menurun dari ibunya. Selebih dari itu, adalah campuran antara Eropa- Asia yang menjadikan postur badanya pas. Campuran Irlandia- Jepang mengalir dan membentuk tubuhnya menjadi sebaik ini. Belum lagi ia sangat atletis. Olahraga sudah menjadi makanan favoritnya sejak dulu. Atas persyaratan klienya yang merepotkan, kali ini Kuo merwarnai rambutnya dengan warna teal namun sedikit diberi warna merah diujung- ujung rambut spikenya. Hilang sudah rambut pirang- hitamnya. Inilah awal ke bad mood-an seorang Kuo Steelberg yang terkenal lumayan dingin dan cuek. Ia sudah seperti karakter anime Kuroko no Basket yang entah dia lupa namanya siapa, namun dengan gaya rambut berbeda.

'Awas saja pak tua itu. Jika tawaranya tidak menarik, akan kugantung kakinya diatas dan kepalanya dibawah!' gumamnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**


	2. Meet Trouble

**You are Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vocaloid belong to Yamaha**

 **But This Fanfiction is Mine**

 **Warning! This fanfiction is only fiction!**

 **This fiction contain rate- M**

 **Mature and vulgar content**

 **If you are underage, please don't read it!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Meet Trouble**

 **.**

 **Yamaha Hall, 09.00**

 **.**

"Gyaa! Hentikan Riinnn!" teriak Len karena Rin s berusaha memasukan mulut botol tabasco kedalam mulut Len. Gadis pirang se- dagu itu menindih tubuh Len diatas karpet belurdu coklat dibawahnya sambil s berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tagan Len yang berusaha menghalangi aksinya.

"Ini akibat salahmu bodoh!" balas Rin kesal. "Aku sudah susah- susah rekaman dan mengatur nafasku dampai kelelahan dan kau malah menghancurkan bagian intronya! Gara- gara kau kita harus menunggu lama untuk rekaman lagi baka!"

"Gyaaa! Kaito- nii! Meiko- nee! Tolong aku!" teriak Len panik sambil sambil tangan menghalangi Rin.

Bukanya menolong, Kaito dan Meiko hanya tertawa melihat aksi kedua bocah berusia 12 tahunan itu. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, beberapa Vocaloid yang ada diruang istirahatpun turut tertawa melihat mereka.

Dalam ruang istirahat luas itu, para Vocaloid dimanjakan dengan fasilitas yang serba lengkap. Ruangan berada disisi paling timur Yamaha Hall dengan dinding- dinding berupa kaca dan berbatasan dengan taman barat, menyuguhkan pemandangan taman yang nampak hijau asri nan terduh di kota sepadat Tokyo. Ruangan seluas 1,4 hektar berlantai batu marmer hitam ini dilapisi karpet beludru berwarna coklat bermotif kulit harmau. 4 tv 42 inch yang 2 diantaranya bisa digunakan untuk bermain game ataupn karaoke, sofa- sofa modern bermerk, ac di 4 sisi ruangan, rak dengan buku- buku baik pengetahuan, kulkas besar, lukisan, foto- foto para Vocaloid, darts, dan mesin penghangat. Para Vocaloid biasanya berada ditempat ini untuk beristirahat ataupun menunggu jadwal mereka. Seperti Rin dan Len yang menunggu perbaikan rekaman mereka, Luka yang menunggu pelatih koreografinya, Meiko dan Kaito yang akan syuting video klip dan masih banyak lagi.

"Luka- san?" Gakupo yang barusaja datang menyapa Luka terlebih dahulu. Laki- laki tinggi bersurai ungu panjang ponytail layaknya seorang samurai itu menyuguhkan senyuman hangatnya pada Luka yang sedang berkosentrasi untuk menembakkan darts di papan target yang jaraknya sekitar 1,6 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah, Gakupo sudah datang. Lama tidak bertemu. Ada keperuan apa hari ini?" tanya Luka sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah laki- laki tinggi yang berjalan kearahnya. Gakupo kemarin tidak ikut konser di Tokyo Dome akibat ia harus menjadi perwakilan Jepang di acara musik Belanda. Nampaknya ia baru sampai pagi ini dan langsung bergegas kemari. Wajahnya memang nampak segar, namun ia belum sempat mengganti kemeja putih bergaris- garis lurus coklat muda vertikal dan celana hitam yang juga dikenakanya saat di Belanda kemarin. Hanya sepatu pantofel hitam yang kini berganti dengan sepatu New Balance berwarna coklat gelap bertali hitam.

"Latihan pedang untuk video klip selanjutnya. Kaito- kun! Meiko- chan! Apa kabar?" panggil Gakupo pada Kaito dan Meiko yang berada jauh darinya dan Luka.

"Ou! Gakupo- kun!" jawab Meiko sambil melambaikan tanganya dari arah sofa depan tv.

"Kau sudah pulang terong!" tambah Kaito senang.

"Ya!" balasnya. Luka melirik Gakupo dari sudut matanya kemudian memfokuskan pandanganya pada sasaran dihadapanya lagi. Sudah beberapa kali ini ia meleset mengenai target dan hanya satu darts yang mendapat poin 10. Bisa tidak kosentrasi dia jika melihat senyum laki- laki bersurai ungu itu. Untung saja ia sedang mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain untuk menyapa Vocaloid lain.

Gakupo memang terkenal murah senyum meski kadang agak ceroboh. Ia memang sering digambarkan sial di beberapa video klipnya, seperti sering dibully anggota Vocaloid lainya, tama Luka. Ia sering digambarkan sial pula bersama Kaito. Namum dalam beberapa proyeknya belakangan ini ia digambarkan sebagai laki- laki yang bisa membuat banyak wanita jatuh hati. Sosoknya didunia nyata seolah berada sama persis dengan yang di video klip. Gagah dan baik hati. Dan itu sangat Luka sukai meski dalam diam. Hubungan antar anggota dilarang memang di Vocaloid meski beberapa memang sangat dekat dan memulai hubungan backstreet. Contohnya seperti Meiko dan Kaito. Keduanya memang di video klip sangat bertolak belakang. Ceroboh dan sangat galak. Namun realitanya, Kaito adalah laki- laki yang bisa Meiko andalkan dan bisa menjadi tempat berlabuh. Kaito sama seperti Gakupo, dewasa dan tenang. Mereka sangat tenang dalam menghadapi fans yang agresif dan dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Dan Luka bisa jatuh hati pertamakali pada Gakupo karena dulu Gakupo berhasil menyelamatkanya dari kejaran hyper fans sampai dirinya sendiri terkena masalah. Padahal dirinya sendiri dulu adalah orang baru. Vocaloid memang sering melakukan aksi bermesraan di video klip mereka seperti berpelukan, ciuman atau melakukan hal yang bersifa dewasa. Namun hal itu mereka lakukan atas tuntutan pekerjaan dan mereka sering menggunakan pemeran pengganti ataupun menggunakan efek editan visual. Mereka terlihat melakukanya, namun kadang tidak semuanya benar. Khususnya Rin, Len dan Miku, serta serta para Vocaloid yang masih dibawah 18 tahun, adegan- adegan itu dilakukan oleh pemeran pengganti ataupun editan.

"Rin- chan! Len-kun! Aku bawa sesuatu untuk kalian bari Belanda sesuai pesanan kalian!" panggil Gakupo agar Rin berhenti menyerang Len.

"Yeay!" sorak Rin. Ia langsung berlari kearah Gakupo dan kemudian disusul oleh Len.

"Aku padamu, Gakupo- nii!" tambah Len. Ia sangat berterimakasih karena Gakupo berhasil menyelamatkanya dari Rin. Sudah begitu ia dapat oleh- oleh pula.

Dari dalam saku celana hitamnya, Gakupo mengeluarkan 2 buah keju kuning keputihan berukuran kecil yang dibungkus plastik bening yang diikat pita berwarna oranye dan kuning. "Ini, sesuai pesanan kalian, keju limitied edition dari restoran keju Belanda. Tinggal ini yang tersisa, maaf ya." Katanya seraya memberikan keju- keju itu pada Rin dan Len.

"Yeay! Terimakasih Gakupo- nii!" spontan keduanya langsung memeluk Gakupo erat. Luka tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Hei! Mana pelukan untukku sudah membelikan kalian Giant Unicorn Ice Cream di Ginza minggu lalu?" kata Kaito pada kedua anak kecil beranjak remaja itu.

Keduanya langsung berlari kearah Kaito dan memeluk laki- laki berusia 20 tahunan itu erat- erat. "Terima kasih Kaito- nii!" ucap keduanya. Gakupo dan Meiko tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya yang masih kekanakan itu. Luka sendiri berusaha untuk fokus pada dartsnya namun gagal akibat tingkah duo kembar Kagamine itu. Siapa yang sangka? Mereka yang nampak dewasa dan serius dihadapan kamera ternyata bisa bertingkah konyol kekanakan?

"O ya, siapa yang akan menjadi pengarah latihan pedang itu? Bukanya Gakupo-kun sudah sangat mahir?" tanya Luka. Setelah menembakkan sebuah dartsnya yang lagi- lagi meleset dari papan target. Kemudian Luka memberikan Gakupo 2 peluru darts.

Gakupo menjawab dengan santai sambil mengatur posisi tembaknya. "Dia orang jepang campuran Irlandia. Dia sudah pernah menjalani pemotretan majalah Vouge dan beberapa majalah lain denganmu, Luka-san. Lagipula, katanya dia tidak tertarik mengajar dan malah ingin tanding langsung, haha." Jawabnya santai kemudian menembakkan darts itu. Darts itu mengenai poin 80.

Luka terdiam sejenak, kemudian keduamatanya terbelalak. "Di- dia maksudmu?!" Luka tersentak. Gakupo mengangguk.

"Aku sudah bertemu denganya sebelum ini di bandara. Dia sudah datang. Aku sempat terkejut juga mengetahui pelatihku adalah seseorang yang dulu pernah mengalahkan atlet kendo dunia Jepang dan membuat juara bertahan dunia muay thai babak belur. Meskipun kaku, sebenarnya dia orang yang cukup menyenangkan." Jelas Gakupo. Kini darts yang ia lemparkan tepat mengenai target.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku harap dia tidak serius dan membuatmu babak belur, Gakupo- kun." Kata Luka cemas.

Gakupo tertawa geli. "Haha... aku juga berharap demikian. Tapi tenang saja, dia dulu pernah satu perguruan kendo denganku jadi kurasa dia bisa sedikit berbelas kasih." Luka membelalakan matanya. "Kenapa? Kaget ya? Ingat video klip Kaito- kun yang membuatnya harus mengikuti pelatihan kick boxing di New York? Saat itu dia sudah berada disana juga dan mendapat julukan 'jenius muda' loh. Soal beladiri dia memang tidak bisa diremehkan."

"Tunggu." Sela Luka serius. Gakupo terdiam sesaat. "Dia sampai datang ke Jepang? Tapi dulu... ada yang aneh..." gumam Luka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Dia adalah salah satu rekan modelku yang lumayan dekat denganku. Yah, kami lumayan akrab lah karena dia sering membantuku dulu saat aku mencoba debut sebagai model luar negeri. Dia pernah perkata 'Jepang adalah negara yang terlarang' baginya. Meskipun dia adalah orang yang kaku dan cuek, tapi kata- katanya selalu jujur. Tapi kenapa dia bisa datang kemari?" Luka mengerutkan keningnya. "Dan nada bicaranya saat itu, tatapan matanya... dia mengatakanya dengan jujur... dan ada, kurasa, sedikit rasa dendam dan kesal." Luka memelankan kata- kata terakhirnya.

"Kebiasaanmu masih belum berubah ya? Mengeksplorasi ekspresi dan perasaan orang lain." Kata Gakupo.

Luka meremas blazer putih se- diafrgma yang menutupi tank top hitam yang dikenakanya. "Bagitulah... tapi, dia itu berbeda. Auranya, menjadi sangat dingin dan membunuh saat itu. Jika orang itu sampai mau datang ke Jepang, pasti ada alasan lain selain koreografi. Dan kali ini, pasti Presdir yang melakukanya. Mengontrak orang itu, membuatnya kembali ke negara yang terlarang untuknya... pasti ada tujuan lain." Luka mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Puk...

Luka langsung mendongak begitu merasakan diatas kepalanya ada sesuatu. Gakupo mengelus kepala Luka yang bersurai pink sambil menunjukkan senyum hangat. "Kau terlalu memikirkanya, Luka- san. Lebih baik sekarang fokuslah pada karirmu dulu. Jangan pikirkan yang lain yang membuatmu makin khawatir." Katanya lembut. Luka merasakan wajahnya memanas. Cepat- cepat ia menganggukan kepalanya. Begitu tangan Gakupo sudah diturunkan dari kepalanya, Luka langsung membuang muka dan berlari untuk memunguti darts- darts lemparanya yang meleset. Ia tidak ingin Gakupo menangkap reaksinya yang salah tingkah.

 **.**

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan." Kata pria berkulit putih dengan bahasa jepang. Ia membukakan pintu limosin untuk Kuo.

Tanpa menjawab, Kuo menalngkah turun dari mobil itu dan berjalan mengikuti si kulit puih memasuki Yamaha Hall yang jalan masuknya dilapisi karpet merah. Ia berjalan dengan ringan karena tasnya sudah ia taruh di kamar hotel tadi. Sebelum datang ke Yamaha Hall, orang- orang itu membawanya ke Tokyo Hotel atas perintah klienya. Ia memang meletakan tasnya, namun ia tidak mau harus repot- repot mengganti pakaianya. Ia tetap mengenakan kaos merah berlengan pendek yang dilapisi dengan jaket varsity berwarna hitam- putih tak diseletingkan, celana jeans hitam panjang serta sepatu nike hitam- merah. Kacamata hitamnyapun sudah ia letakkan bersama dengan tasnya tadi.

Kuo s mengikuti orang yang berlangkah tegap itu menuju ruang Presdir yang ada dilantai 5. Begitu sampai didepan pintu ruangan, si pria berkulit putih mengetukkan pintu untuknya. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam, ia membukakan pintu untuk Kuo. Begitu pintu kayu tinggi itu dibuka, nampaklah sosok Presdir bermata hitam dan berambut hitam klimis yang duduk dibelakang meja kayu hitam besar. Diatas mejanya itu terdapat papan nama 'Presdir Satoru Hicigaya' ya, dia adalah Presdir Yamaha Group. Dari tatapan matanya, ia terlihat sangatmenunggu kedatangan Kuo kedalam kantornya.

"Selamat datang, Kuo Steelberg. Senang berjumpa denganmu." Katanya pada Kuo yang melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam kantor pribadinya. "Duduklah dulu. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Pria berkulit putih tadi menutup pintu dari luar, sehingga hanya meninggalkan Kuo dan sang Presdir didalam ruangan megah ini.

Tanpa basa- basi Kuo menarik kursi hitam dihadapan Presdir dan duduk disana. "Langsung saja. Kontrak apa yang kau tawarkan padaku kali ini? Setelah membuatku mengecat rambutku seperti karakter anime. Tidak mungkin kau hanya menawari kontrak untuk aku beradu pedang dengan Gakupo." Sergahnya dingin.

"Ho... itukah terimakasih yang kudengar setelah aku mendanaimu sampai kemari?"

"Dengan, pak tua, aku kemari bukan karena uangmu. Aku bisa mengembalikan uangmu sekarang. Yang aku tanyakan, apa maksud pesanmu itu? Apa kontrak yang kau tawarkan? Sebelum aku menggantungmu seperti kelelawar." Sergah Kuo datar namun menusuk.

"Jadi, kau pasti sangat tertarik. Baiklah." Sang Presdir bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah perlahan disekitar ruangan. "Sebenarnya ada segunung kontrak yang terbuat dalam satu kontrak ini. Uhuk..." ia terbatuk tingkat. Lalu Satoru menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia berada disamping Kuo. "Aku ingin kau membantuku balas dendam. Menghancurkan keluarga Kidomaru dari Kyoto. Atau sering dikenal dengan Kido Enterpise." Katanya tenang namun tegas.

"Oh." Kuo menjawabnya dengan singkat tanpa menatap sang Presdir. "Jadi hanya itu? Bisa kulakukan sekarang." Katanya enteng.

"Mereka tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Kuo. Mereka lebih cepat, besar dan licik. Mereka sangat gesit dan semua orang diJepang takut dan segan pada kelompok itu. Menghancurkan mereka tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Mereka telah menjalin banyak kerjasama dengan banyak pihak sehingga sulit menyingkirkan mereka." Satoru kembali berjalan menuju kursinya dan kembali duduk disana dengan tatapan lurus menatap Kuo. "Kau akan melakukanya secara halus. Tapi mematikan. Kau menginginkanya bukan? Aku mengincar kepala keluarganya. Sedangkan kau boleh membunuh Hicigaya Jizu beserta kelompoknya sesukamu. Ya, bukankah kau menginginkan mereka? Orang yang sudah membantai kakek, nenek, dan sepupumu?" Satoru mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang gambarnya nampak diambil dari kamera model terdahulu. Di foto- foto itu terlihat jelas ada beberapa mayat yang tergenang dengan darah. Beberapa organ tubuh mereka ada yang terpisah. Dan Kuo tahu persis itu adalah keluarganya. Lalu di foto yang lain ada gambar beberapa wajah pria yang tidak ia kenal. Dan beberapa bagian dari foto itu ada yang sudah Satoru kirimkan pada Kuo sebelum ini lewat via e-mail.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kuo.

"Mereka adalah orang- orang yang membunuh keluargamu. Hicigaya Jizu, Jinzou Fugaki, Masahiro Lin dan Saruwatari Kondo." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk masing- masing wajah mereka.

Kuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau menunjukkan ini padaku? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang masalah keluargaku?" selidik Kuo.

"Mereka sudah membunuh anakku, Hideki dan Karin." Katanya dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan. "Mereka ingin menghancurkan bisnisku karena aku tidak mau bekerjasama dengan mereka untuk membunuh Linda Auritz, artis agensiku, seorang agen FBI yang menyamar, mengetahui semua kejahatan mereka dan memegang buktinya. Mereka takut, mereka akan dihancurkan oleh PBB, apalagi saat itu Jepang sedang gencarnya menjalin kerjasama anti- narkoba, dan perdagangan manusia. Linda adalah agen yang diutus oleh PBB untuk menyelidiki masalah ini dengan berkedok artis, karena dulu artis yangan rantan dengan narkoba. Awalnya aku memang belum mengetahuinya, aku pikir Linda hanyalah artis- artis biasa. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia begitu gesit. Disela perkerjaanya, dia bisa menyelidiki misi yang ditugaskan padanya. Bahkan menemukan sampai keakarnya. Kido Enterpise terbukti bukan hanya bergerak dibidang real estate dan fashion saja, tapi dibaliknya mereka juga adalah keluarga yakuza yang membuat dan mengedarkan narkoba, serta sering menculik orang untuk dijual sebagai budak atau pelacur diluar negeri." Satoru menghela nafas panjang. "Tentu saja aku menolak hal itu. Aku tidakmau bersekongkol membunuh orang. Apalagi Linda itu terlihat mirip dengan almarhum kakaku. Tapi apa daya? Sebelum ada Vocaloid, koneksi kami belum sekuat sekarang. Linda berhasil dibunuh dan sebagai ancaman aku tidak memberitahukan rahasia itu ke polisi, mereka membunuh kedua anakku, yang nantinya akan jadi pewarisku. Lalu setelah Vocaloid terbentuk dan kami menjadi sangat kuat, mereka hanya bisa memberikan serangan- serangan ringan yang bisa diatasi dengan mudah. Mereka sudah tidak berani menyerang seperti masalalu karena akan merugikan diri mereka sendiri."

Kuo membuang pandanganya kearah lain dengan wajah yang ia topang pada tangan kanan yang ia sandarkan pada tangan kursi. "Lalu?"

"Saat itu aku belum bisa melakukan banyak tindakan. Jadi, aku secara diam- diam mencaritahu seluk beluk Kido Enterpise. Mencaritahu segala perbuatan mereka dan manggabungkanya dengan bukti yang dimiliki Linda, berharap suatu saat aku dapat membuat mereka merasakan hukuman yang setimpal. Lalu, ditengah- tengah penyelidikanku itu, aku menemukan kasus keluargamu. Keluargamu dibunih karena keluargamu yang dulunya merupakan guru beladiri para anggota yakuza keluarga Kido s berusaha menghalangi tindakan kriminal mereka. Kau dibawa kabur oleh ibumu ke New York karena disana ayahmu sudah menjalin kerjasama dengan agen- agen FBI dan dirasa aman. Kau menjadi model atas perintah ibumu, bukan? Semakin kau populer dan terkenal, maka kau akan semakin mudah dilacak dan dilindungi oleh orang- orang ayahmu itu. Negarapun pastinya akan menjadikanmu sorotan dan hal itu akan menyulitkan para yakuza itu untuk membunuhmu. Kau dan ibumu memang selamat, tapi tidak dengan ayahmu. Ayahmu dibunuh didalam gedung Kilton bersama dengan satu timnya karena berhasil dijebak oleh orang- orang Kido itu, bukan? Dan aku sangat yakin informasi itu sangat akurat. Apakah itu menjawab pertanyaanmu barusan?" Satoru mengakhiri pembicaraanya.

Dengusan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut Kuo. Kemudian ia bergumam. "Hm." Tanda bahwa semua pernyataan Satoru itu benar.

"Dan disinilah aku mulai tertarik padamu, Kuo. Bukan hanya sebagai model, tapi kau juga memiliki kemampuan 'itu'. Aku memanggilku kemari karena aku tahu, kau sendirilah yang sudah membunuh orang- orang yang membunuh ayahmu. Semua dari mereka yang ditugaskan di New York saat itu. Cara membunuhmu sangat cerdas. Kau meracuni mereka, membuat mereka kelebihan narkoba, kemudian membakar gedung tempat persembunyian mereka yang juga digunakan untuk membuat narkotika itu. Kau membuat mereka mati didalam kebakaran konsleting listrik setelah memodifikasi beberapa aliran listrik gedung tersebut. Agar api cepat menyebar, kau menempatkan cairan spiritus yang mudah terbakar dan lenyap tanpa jejak. Sekelompok mafia tewas dalam kebakaran konsleting listrik saat keadaan mereka sedang overdosis narkotika. Cerita yang bagus. Kau menyiksa mereka tanpa darah. Pembunuh berdarah dingin." Satoru menyeringai. Kuo membuang wajahnya kearah lain, namun ia melirik tajam Satoru dari ekor matanya. "Itu belum semuanya, bukan? Kudengar dulu keluarga Kidomaru pernah mendapat kiriman potongan tubuh manusia dan 3 liter darah. Dan adalah ulahmu. Kau membunuh sisa targetmu yang tidak ada didalam gedung itu. Jumlahnya ada, 15 orang, bukan? Setelah kau membunuh mereka, kau sempat memutilasi beberapa bagian tubuh mereka dan mewadahi darah mereka kedalam botol. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu memaketkanya sampai ke Jepang tanpa ketahuan oleh para pihak keamanan. Tapi itu benar- benar sangat menarik. Kau membuat mereka membayar perbuatan mereka. Untuk keluargamu. Tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa yang melakukanya sampai sekarang. Kamu menyembunyikan identitasmu dengan sangat sempurna."

"Itu adalah kejadian masalalu. Aku melakukanya hanya untuk membalaskan apa yang mereka lakukan pada ayahku dan timnya."

"Lalu, apa kau tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluargamu di Okinawa?" Kuo terdiam. Ia tak bergeming samasekali. "Aku membutuhkan kemampuanmu, Kuo. Sangat. Kau mewarisi kemampuan ninja dari kakekmu. Di dunia ini, hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong melakukan hal ini." Kuo menatap Laki- laki berambut klimis itu selama beberapa detik.

Ia tahu, laki- laki dihadapanya saat ini terdengar sangat pasrah dan putus asa. Semua usaha laki- laki itu seolah menjadi jelas sekarang dimata Kuo. "Biarkan aku memikirkanya dulu." Kuo bangkit dari kursi hitam serupa sofa yang tadi didudukinya. "Aku butuh udara segar sebelum aku menjawab. Aku akan kembali datam 30 menit dan menemui Gakupo terlebih dahulu. Kurasa dia sudah lama menungguku." Katanya seraya berjalan pergi.

"Kau bisa menemuinya di ruang koreografi lantai 3. Dia sudah disana sekarang. Aku akan menunggu disini." Kata Satoru yang mengisyaratkan ia menunggu jawaban Kuo secepatnya. Kuo tak menjawab. Ia s berjalan tanpa melihat kebelakang sampai akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Begitu Kuo sudah pergi, Satoru menghela nafas panjang. Dalam hatinya ia lumayan ragu. Jika Kuo menolak? Siapa lagi yang dapat ia ajak bekerjasama? Apalagi, kata- kata Kuo adalah mutlak. Jika ia berkata 'tidak', maka sampai dunia kiamat sekalipun, ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal itu. Satoru hanya bisa berharap Kuo mau menerima tawaranya. Dengan begitu, semua kegundahan didalam hatinya bisa terlepas.

 **.**

Ada satu masalah yang membuat Kuo mengacak- acak rambutnya sendiri sambil berjalan. Ia ingin menemui Gakupo, namun ia tidak tahu dimana ruanganya! Sangat hebat.

Sebenarnya Kuo awalnya tidak berniat bertemu dengan Gakupo, ia hanya ingin keluar dari ruangan pak tua itu karena ia memang butuh udara segar untuk otaknya yang jenuh dengan pembicaraan di ruangan itu. Ia sangat mudah cepat bosan jika hal itu dianggapnya tidak menarik. Tapi ia tidak mungkin keluar tanpa alasan. Ya, bertemu Gakupo hanyalah alasan, mengingat kontrak yang sudah ia tandatangani di Las Vegas beberapa waktu lalu untuk menjadi lawan main Gakupo bisa dijadikan alasan yang masuk akal. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari pendiskusian konsep secara empat mata bagi mereka berdua, lalu barulah esoknya proyek dilakukan dengan kru Yamaha. Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Kuo menjadi lebih lega. Ia hanya ingin keluar tanpa memikirkan apa yang mau ia lakukan selanjutnya. Karena tidak ada tempat yang bisa ia tuju, jadilah alasan akal- akalanya ia realisasikan. Di gedung semegah ini, tidak mungkin mereka tidak memasang CCTV, bukan? Bisa saja ia kepergok tidak melakukan apapun hitung- hitung untuk menutupi kedoknya tadi.

Dan disinilah ia. Didalam lift menuju lantai 3. Tapi, begitu sampai di lantai 3, ia tidak tahu dimana ruangan koreografi. Ia juga tidak meminta nomor Gakupo saat dibandara tadi. Tapi, Luka, dia juga adalah anggota Vocaloid. Siapa tahu Luka tahu dimana tempatnya. Sehubung ia hanya punya nomor Luka dari puluhan anggota Vocaloid, sekaligus yang ia kenal dekat. Ia malas menyimpan nomor- nomor orang yang tidak penting ataupun tidak ia percayai.

Langsung saja, Kuo mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menelfon Luka. Satu- satunya cara yang bisa ia gunakan, mengingat hanya Luka yang ia kenal. "Halo, Luka?" katanya mengawali.

'Ah! Kuo-kun! Apa kabar!' jawab Luka. 'Kudengar kamu akan jadi lawan main Gakupo- kun ya?' tanya Luka langsung.

"Begitulah, aku baik- baik saja. Aku sekarang ada di Yamaha Hall lantai 3. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana ruangan koreografi Gakupo. Dia sudah datang kan? Aku tak suka membuat orang menunggu." Jawab Kuo dan ia langsung to the poin menyatakan tujuanya menelfon.

'Hm... baiklah. Aku akan menuntunmu dari telfon saja, ya? Saat ini aku ada di lantai 6 dan sedang tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan ini! Maaf!'

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah." Kuo lega, akhirnya ia tidak perlu pusing lagi. "Sekarang aku ada di depan lift A." Kuo menjelaskan posisinya.

'Ok, sekarang jalan kearah kanan dan ikuti lorong sampai kamu bertemu pintu dengan kertas putih bertuliskan Koreography Room 1' jelas Luka.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan." Sahut Kuo.

'Ngomong- ngomong, Kuo-kun, kapan kamu sampai di Jepang?' tanya Luka untuk berbasa basi untuk menemani Kuo dari jarak jauh agar laki- laki itu tidak terlalu diam.

"Sekitar pukul 7 tadi pagi." Jawab Kuo.

'Haha... kamu masih tetap kaku seperti dulu, ya? Hei, kenapa sekarang kamu menginjakkan kaki d Jepang padahal dulu kamu berkata Jepang adalah negara yang tidak bisa kamu pijaki?'

"Privasi." Jawab Kuo singkat.

'Heei! Bisa tidak sih aksen irit bicaramu itu dibuang sebentar! Menyebalkan. Kubuat kamu tersesat nanti!' protes Luka.

"Lakukan saja. Jika kau melakukanya, akan kubuat laki- laki berambut ungu itu babak belur atau kubuat dia jatuh cinta pada wanita lain."

'Kamu! Bagaimana bisa!? Hmp-!' dari tempatnya sana, Luka langsung menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan. Wajahnya langsung memanas.

"Haha... ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau suka pada Gakupo ya?" ejeknya.

'Sssh! Kecilkan suaramu! Kamu tahu dari siapa?!' sergahnya.

"Dulu, saat kita ada sesi pemotretan bersama, kau terlihat bahagia sekali saat Gakupo menelfonmu. Yah, kau itu mudah ditebak kau tahu." Jelasnya santai.

'Ua... Kuo-kun~ kumohon, jangan sampai yang lain tama Gakupo tahu soal hal ini, ya? Ah! Termasuk pak Presdir! Jika aku ketahuan, baik aku maupun Gakupo-kun akan terkena masalah. Ya?' mohonya dengan sangat.

"Masalah?" ulang Kuo.

'Ini privasi para Vocaloid.' Luka meniru nada bicara Kuo dan mengembalikkan kata- kata laki- laki bersurai teal itu.

"Hn. Terserah." Jawab Kuo malas.

'Terimakasih Kuo-kun! Kamu memang yang terbaik!' ucap Luka senang. Jika Luka menterjemahkan, kata- kata Kuo barusan berarti 'Iya, bukan masalah'.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sudah sampai didepan ruangan itu." Sela Kuo begitu ia sampai didepan pintu ruang koreografi dengan papan yang menggantung di atas pintu seperti papan nama kelas, dan bukanya kertas seperti yang Luka katakan. Tapi Kuo tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan Koreografi 1, itu selama 3 kali. Namun tidak ada jawaban. "Luka, kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab dari dalam?" tanya Kuo.

'Hah? Kalau begitu cobasaja buka pintunya.' Saran Luka. Seperti saran Luka, Kuo membuka pintu ruangan itu. Namun, ruangan luas berlantai motif kayu gelap dengan dinding dikelilingi kaca itu gelap, tak ada satupun orang didalamnya.

"Tidak ada orang disini. Ruanganyapun gelap." Kata Kuo sambil menutup pintu itu kembali.

'Ah? Benarkah Gakupo-kun tidak ada disana? Tutup dulu saja telfonya, aku akan menelfon Gakupo- kun langsung ataupun yang lain.' Kata Luka.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Kuo langsung menutup telfonnya dan kembali memasukan handphone kedalam saku celana jeans hitamnya.

Sambil menunggu, Kuo berjalan sampai keuung lorong lantai 3. Ada sebuah pintu disana yang tulisanya 'Tangga Darurat.' Awalnya laki- laki ini memang tidak tertarik, sampai ia mendapat pesan dari Luka.

From: Megurine Luka

Kuo-kun, ternyata Gakupo- kun ada di lantai 4. Dia di ruang meeting. Aku sudah mengabarinya kamu sudah datang ikuti saja lorong lantai 4, nanti ada nama ruanganya kok diatas pintu. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau latihan dance lagi. Daa~ semoga kamu tidak tersesat _

Begitulah isi pesan dari Luka. Mengingat lift sangat jauh jaraknya, Kuo memutuskan menggunakan tangga darurat ini saja. Sekaligus olahraga kaki karena kakinya agak kram duduk mendengar ceramah diruang Presdir.

"Hentikan... jangan kejar aku..." sayup- sayup Kuo dapat mendengar suara dari ruangan anak tangga itu. Pendengaranya sangat tajam dan Kuo sangat yakin sekali itu adalah suara seorang wanita. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa dirinya seperti tokoh dalam film horor dimana mendengar suara- suara dari tempat sepi. Hantu? Masa ada hantu diwaktu tergolong pagi menjelang siang begini? Tapi Kuo bukanlah orang kecanduan film yang mencampur ekspetasi film dengan relita. Ini jelas suara manusia, wanita. Dan ada suara- suara lain. Ah, tapi masa bodolah itu bukan urusanya. Urusanya sekarang adalah menemui Gakupo dan bukanya masalah ataupun hantu.

.

"Kumohon hentikan. Kenapa manager tega sekali melakukan ini?" Miku berdiri diatas anak tangga yang berada ditengah- tengah antara lantai 4 dan 3. Ia hampir disudutkan. Terimakasih pada agensi yang membuatnya harus bisa belajar sedikit beladiri dulu sehingga ia bisa menampik tangan manager nya yang ingin menyentuhnya.

Miku berhasil menemukan dalang dibalik foto- foto tidak senonohnya. Foto- foto dirinya asli yang diambil secara diam- diam entah secara rahasia yang menunjukan bagian- bagian tubuhnya yang tidak menyenangkan. Paha, dada, dan bagian bawah roknya. Setelah ia mencoba mengusut bersama Piko yang lumayan ahli tentang IT dan dibantu beberapa staf Yamaha, terbukti managernyalah yang diam- diam mengambil foto itu. Bukan hanya Miku, Vocaloid wanita yang lainpun ada. Luka, Yukari, Ia dan masih banyak lagi. Foto- foto itu diunggah kedalam situs berbayar tinggi. Bahkan ada rekaman video dirinya ataupun yang lain sedang membuka pakaian.

Seusai rekaman, ia sengaja memanggil managernya ke ruangan tangga darurat ini, karena Miku ingin menyelesaikanya secara baik- baik. Kalaupun ia mau menuntut, buktinya masih belum cukup kuat. Hanya berbekal alamat blog dan hasil lacakan pemiliknya itu tidak bisa dijadikan bukti kuat jika tidak didukung bukti lain. Hampir diseluruh Yamaha Hall ini dipasangi CCTV kecuali tempat ini salah satunya. Miku tidak ingin Futaki Teru berkelit. Futaki Teru sudah berada di tempat ini selama 4 tahun dan pastinya tahu lokasi- lokasi CCTV. Kalau Miku mengajaknya bicara di ruangan pribadinya, tentusaja Teru tidak akan mengaku dan hanya berkelit,lalu parahnya, justru Teru yang balik menuntutnya karena pencemaran nama baik. Tapi di tempat ini, tanpa CCTV, ia bisa mengungkap kebenaran itu dan berusaha menyelesaikanya secara damai. Awalnya manager itu tidak mengakui, namun setelah Miku menunjukkan blog dan hasil penyelidikanya, Teru malah berniat memojokanya. Hingga posisinya hampir terpojok seperti sekarang ini.

Dihadapanya, managernya sendiri, Futaki Teru tertawa sinis. "Hahaha... kenapa maksudmu? Kurasa itu karena hobi, bisa dibilang." Kedua mata Miku terbelalak kaget. Ia sangat tidak menyangka, managernya yang begitu baik padanya ternyata menusuknya habis- habisan dari belakang. "Kau pikir kenapa aku begitu baik padamu, hm? Tentusaja karena aku SANGAT mencintaimu, Miku! Apa kau tidak tahu, setiap saat dipikiranku hanya dirimu! Kau begitu memabukkan! Menyegarkan!" nada bicara laki- laki tinggi berambut coklat klimis itu mulai membuat Miku bergidik. "Aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku, Miku! Milikku! Aku ingin semuanya darimu! Tapi kau begitu dingin dengan semua kebaikan yang sudah kuberikan!"

GREB!

Gerakan Miku langsung terkunci karena Teru memojokanya ke dinding, memegangi kedua tanganya dan menghalangi pergerakan kedua kaki Miku. Firasatnya makin tidak enak saat Teru bersiul keras. Ia tidak bisa melawan meski terus meronta keras.

Brak! Brak! Drap! Drap!Drap!

Tiba- tiba 3 orang lain masuk dari pintu lantai 4. "Pegang dia. Kita akan bermain." Perintahnya pada ke 3 orang itu. Miku tidak kenal mereka. 2 diantaranya tidak Miku kenal. Satu berjaket hitam dan satu berjaket khaki dan seorang cleaning service yang sering Miku lihat.

"Hentikan!" teriak Miku saat Teru menariknya ke tengah diantara mereka ber- 4. Teru memegang tangan kananya dan menariknya keatas, seorang lagi memegang tangan kirinya. Orang satu lagi memegangi kaki kananya dan si cleaning service memegangi kaki kirinya. "Hentikan! Kalian!" teriak Miku.

"Hoho, coba saja teriak minta tolong. Tapi sayangnya tidak akan ada yang menolongmu disini. Semua temanmu sedang sibuk. Dan ini adalah wilayah sepi tanpa CCTV. Sangat menguntungkan untuk kami." Mereka mulai melepasi pakaian Miku. Miku benci ini. Ia sangat benci ada orang menyentuh tubuhnya tanpa seizinya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku memang sengaja membiarkanmu tahu bahwa aku adalah pembuat blog dan orang yang merekam semua gambar dan video para Vocaloid yang tidak senonoh di blog itu. Otakmu itu dangkal, Miku. Aku tahu kau pasti akan segera bertindak dan memilih tempat ini. Ya, tempat yang menguntungkan bagi kami. Karena itu, kuajak mereka juga untuk bersenang- senang. Dan blog kami akan mendapat beberapa artikel asli yang panas berkatmu."

"Kau merencanakanya..." geram Miku. Ia berusaha menghindari kepala Teru yang mau menciumi lehernya sambil terus meronta- ronta. Teru menjawab dengan tawa yang membuat Miku muak. Sangat muak.

Si cleaning service mengeluarkan handphonenya dan merekam adegan itu selagi yang lain melucuti pakaian Miku satu persatu, sampai Miku hanya tinggal mengenakan bra dan rok mini yang celana dalamnya telah dilepas. "Kita akan membuat video yang bagus hahaha!" tawa Teru bersama rekan- rekanya.

"Haha! Ini menye- AGH!" Miku menendang kepala orang yang memegangi kaki kananya dan hendak memasukkan tanganya kedalam rok gadis itu. "Sialan!" ia beralih menduduki kedua kaki Miku sedangkan tanganya mulai menggrayangi bagian dalam rok Miku.

"Hentikaan...! Tolong!" teriak Miku saaat Teru melepas pengait branya.

BRUAK!

BUAK!

"AW! Sialan! Darimana datangnya sepatu ini?!" Omel si tukang cleaning service saat mendapati kepalanya dilempar dengan sepatu.

"Hei, seharusnya kau senang bisa dilempar dengan sepatu pemberian Justin Beiber." Semua pandangan beralih pada laki- laki yang berjalan menaiki tangga dari lantai 3 kearah mereka. "Sepatu itu harganya lebih mahal dari harga otak kalian, tahu. Minggir! Aku mau lewat!" Kuo muncul dengan wajah kesalnya karena sepatunya dilempar entah kemana oleh si tukang cleaning service tadi. Pemandangan di depanya sangat tidak nyaman untuk dilihat. Seorang gadis yang diperkosa secara berdiri oleh 4 orang laki- laki. Menjijikkan. Apalagi tubuh Miku kini hanya tinggal dibalut rok mini hitamnya saja. Payudaranya sudah terekspos jelas dan tadi sempat diremas- remas oleh Teru dan pria berjaket hitam disampingnya.

"Siapa kau?!" hardik anak buah Teru yang menghentikan gerakan tanganya yang akan memainkan kemaluan Miku.

"Aku? Manusia yang lumayan membenci binatang." Jawabnya dingin. Ke- 4 orang itu dibuat naik darah karena ia mengatakanya dengan nada mengejek. Isyarat binatang itu ia tujukan bagi ke- 4 orang itu. "Tempat kalian seharusnya di jeruji penjara keun binatang dan bukanya disini. Dasar binatang- binatang rendahan." Dengan santainya ia melempar sebelah sepatunya lagi ke wajah Teru dengan keras. Lemparanya begitu keras sampai meninggalkan warna merah pada wajahnya.

"Serang dia!" perintah Teru.

Ke- 3 orang itu menerjang Kuo bersamaan. Tapi dengan mudahnya Kuo menghindar. Tubuhnya bergerak gesit dan lincah bergelantungan di pembatas tangga dan melawan ke-3 orang itu seorang diri. Sementara itu Teru mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari balik saku jas coklat mudanya lalu menyuntikkanya di bagian lengan kiri atas Miku sehingga membuat gadis itu makin lemas. Selagi ke- 3 orang lainya melawan Kuo, Teru berusaha membawa Miku pergi ke lantai 4.

'Cih! Merepotkan!' decih Kuo. 3 orang dihadapanya memang lumayan ahli dalam beladiri. Tapi, waktunya tidaklah banyak. Teru pasti akan membawa Miku ke tangga yang lebih tinggi lantainya dan melakukan hal yang sama. 'Tidak ada pilihan lain selain meremukkan tulang kalian.' Batinya kesal. Kuo langsug memasang posisi kuda- kuda tengah dan mendorong lengan kirinya kearah wajah lelaki berjaket hitam.

BRUAK!

Bagian bawah telapak tangan Kuo mengenai rahang pria itu hingga pria itu terlempar kebelakang. Sempat terdengar bunyi tulang remuk saat serangan Kuo mengenai wajahnya. Laki- laki itujatuh terlentang dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Lalu selanjutnya, Kuo agak menaikkan kuda- kudanya dan menggeser posisi kaki kananya kebelakang. ia melakukan 2 kali straight punch pada wajah dan ulu hati pria berjaket khaki dan brazilian kick pada pria cleaning service ditambah pukulan jab. Pria berjaket hitam masih dapat bangkit, namun dengan sekali bantingan, Kuo membuat orang itu pingsan bersama ke- 2 orang lainya. Mereka sudah pingsan semua. Dan saat itu dimanfaatkan Kuo untuk mengambil handphone- handphone mereka. Setelah itu, ia membawa ke- 3 handphone itu beserta sepatu kirinya keatas. Sepatu sebelah kananya ia temukan di tangga terakhir lantai 4. 'Awas saja jika sepatu kenang- kenangan ini hilang ataupun lecet. Kubuat mereka koma 5 tahun.' batinya sambil mengenakan kembali sepatu- sepatu itu. Ia langsung menuju lantai atas bukan dengan menaiki tangga, tapi berakrobat pada pembatas- pembatas tangga. Jika Teru mendengar suara langkah kakinya, tentunya orang itu akan panik dan melakukan hal yang makin gila.

"Sial! Siapa orang itu?! Awas saja, setelah ini kau akan sangat menderita, Miku!" Teru terus menyeret tubuh Miku menaiki tangga.

"Lepaskan aku..!" geram Miku marah.

"Diam kau!"

BUAK!

"Gyaa! Mataku! Mataku!" Tanpa rasa bersalah, Kuo melempar salah satu handphone 3 pria tadi kearah mata Teru hingga membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dan melepaskan Miku secara spontan.

"Gawat!" jarak Miku jatuh dengan dirinya terlalu jauh untuk menangkap dengan sempurna. Tapi, Kuo terus menerjang ketimbang tubuh gadis itu membentur anak- anak tangga. Hasilnya, tubuh Miku memang tidak membentur lantai, Tapi...

"Hmpp!"

Bibir Kuo jadi menabrak bibir Miku, kemudian mereka jatuh dengan posisi tubuh Miku menindih tubuh Kuo. Keduanya sama- sama terkejut. Tapi, Kuo langsung mendudukan tubuh Miku di dinding dan berhasil melumpuhkan Teru. Teru pingsan akibat tendangan melayang Kuo yang mengenai batang lehernya sebelum ia kabur. Begitu orang itu pingsan, tanpa rasa bersalah ia menarik kerah belakang jas Teru dan melemparkanya ke lantai datar diantara tangga menuju lantai 4 dan 5. Sama seperti tadi, Kuo mengambil handphone Teru dan memasukkanya kedalam saku celananya.

Jaket varsity hitam- putihnya kini beralih menutupi tubuh bagian atas Miku yang tak ditutupi sehelai benangpun. Miku sudah bisa menggerakan tubuhnya lagi. Tapi ia masih belum kuat untuk berdiri karena syok. Bibir mungilnya gemetaran mengingat kejadian tadi. Ini akan menjadi salah satu momen terburuk yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Kuo meletakkan tangan kananya diatas kepala gadis bersurai tosca diikat twintail itu dan berkata, "Tenanglah. Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Mereka akan masuk penjara dalam waktu yang sangat lama." Hiburnya. Ia mengelus- elus kepala gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyuman itu begitu hangat bagi Miku sehingga membuatnya berani menangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Kuo secara keseluruhan. Suaranyapun sangat menenangkan. Saking terbawanya, tangis Miku langsung pecah.

"Mereka... mereka... mereka menodaiku! Menjijikkan! Aku kotor! Rasanya aku sudah tidak kuat hidup! Aku ingin mati saja!" isaknya. Entah kenapa, Kuo langsung merengkuh kepala gadis itu, memeluknya di dada bidangnya, dan membiarkanya menangis meluapkan emosinya. Padahal ia tidak mengenal gadis itu sama sekali dan baru pertamakali ini bertemu. Tubuhnya refleks melakukanya.

"Jangan begitu. Kau masih punya harapan untuk hidup. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Pikirkan orang- orang yang sayang padamu, menunggumu pulang. Kau tidak kotor. Kau masih bersih. Tenang saja. Setelah ini mandilah yang lama sampai kau tidak lagi merasakan sentuhan- sentuhan binatang- binatang itu." Jujur, Kuo sangat payah dalam hal menghibur orang. Jadi ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada didalam pikiranya. Kuo tidak tahu kata- katanya berhasil atau tidak. Tapi, yang jelas untuk beberapa saat hanya tangis Miku yang terdengar.

"Apa mereka akan dipenjara?" tanya Miku didalam dekapan Kuo.

"Ya. Tentusaja. Bahkan untuk waktu yang lama. Begitupula dengan pemecatan secara tidak hormat." Miku langsung mendongakkan wajahnya. "Aku punya rekamanya. Maaf tidak langsung menolongmu dari awal. Aku perlu bukti. Sudah kurekam. Dan untuk bukti gambar, kita punya rekaman video orang- orang tadi. Tenanglah." Ia kembali mengelus kepala Miku. "Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada pak tua Satoru. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas ini. Kau orang agensi ini, bukan?" tanya Kuo seraya mendekatkan telfon itu ke telinganya. Miku mengangguk. "Hei pak tua, apa- apaan kau ini?! Kenapa didalam gedungmu bisa kemasukan orang- orang asing tanpa tanda pengenal dan pekerja mesum yang juga seorang penguntit! Maksudku? Kau datang ke tangga darurat sebelah ruang koreografi lantai 3, dan lihat apa yang terjadi dengan mata kepalamu sendiri nanti. Tepatnya di anak tangga menuju lantai 4 dan 5. Kutunggu segera atau aku tidak mau menerima kontrakmu." Kuo langsung memutus sambungan telfon itu setelah mengomel denan nada dingin menusuk. Lalu ia kembali menelfon seseorang. "Halo? Luka? Cepat kau ke lantai 4 bagian anak tangga darurat. Ini sangat penting. Cepatlah sebelum anak ini berubah menjadi es panas. Badanya panas dingin. Cepat. Ceritanya akan kujelaskan nanti." Kuo langsung menutup telfonya.

Miku yang tadinya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kuo langsung menatap wajah laki- laki itu penuh tanya. "Kamu, kenal dengan Luka- nee?"

"Ya. Dia temanku." Jawab Mikuo singkat sambil memasukkan handphonenya kembali kedalam saku celananya. Lalu ia menjauh dari Miku "Kau tunggulah Luka disini. Aku akan kebawah menemui pak tua itu." Kuo berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"Tu- tunggu! Siapa namamu?" tanya Miku.

Otomatis Kuo langsung berhenti dan menatap gadis yang surainya hampir sama warna dengan miliknya dari temoatnya berdiri. "Kuo Steelberg. Kurasa kita akan sering bertemu setelah ini." Ia kembali menuruni anak- anak tangga menuju lantai bawah.

'Kuo Steelberg... ya?' ia menggumamkan nama itu didalam hatinya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian wajahnya memanas. 'Gawat... dia sudah melihatku telanjang dan mencuri ciuman pertamaku pula! Waah!' Miku menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya karena malu. Malu sekali. Baru bertemu dengan seseorang laki- laki yang tidak ia kenal dan langsung mendapat pengalaman yang sangat sangat tidak menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **To be Continued**


	3. The Deal

**You are Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vocaloid belong to Yamaha**

 **But This Fanfiction is Mine**

 **Warning! This fanfiction is only fiction!**

 **This fiction contain rate- M**

 **Mature and vulgar content**

 **If you are underage, please don't read it!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: The Deal**

 **.**

 **Yamaha Hall, 12.00**

 **.**

Kejadian yang beberapa jam lalu terjadi pada Miku berlalu dengan cepat seolah mimpi. Ya, mimpi buruk yang nyata bagi Miku. Luka datang disaat yang sama dengan Kuo beserta Satoru naik ke tangga lantai 4. Begitu melihat keadaan Miku, Luka langsung panik dan terkejut bukan kepalang. Bahkan jika tidak Miku halangi, Luka hampir saja membuat keadaan Teru yang pingsan akan makin memburuk. Akibat serangan- serangan dari Kuo, kira- kira ia akan pingsan selama 2 hari. Kuo melukai titik vital laki- laki itu. Meskipun belum menggunakan setengah dari kekuatanya, tetap saja ia akan pingsan selama 2 hari. Kuo tidak mau membuat Teru bersama dengan rekanya koma karena ingin membuat mereka merasakan akibat perbuatan mereka dibalik jeruji besi. Baik Luka dan Satoru telah mengetahui kronologinya secara singkat dari Kuo. Mereka belum bisa menanyai Miku karena Kuo larang. Ia tahu Miku masih trauma meskipun sudah tampak sedikit tenang.

Miku langsung dibawa Luka ke ruang pribadi gadis tosca itu dilantai 4 sesuai perintah Satoru. CCTV disana sudah dimatikan agar Luka bisa mengobati dan menenangkan Miku. Jikalau ada bagian- bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Sementara Kuo menunjukkan bukti- bukti yang berhasil ia dapat pada Satoru. Satoru terdiam melihat semua itu. Setelah semua bukti telah Kuo tunjukan, Satoru angkat bicara. "Baiklah. Akan kubawa mereka kedalam rumah sakit polisi. Setelah mereka sadar, mereka akan segera dijatuhi hukuman berat." Kata Satoru tenang. Kedua bodyguard yang mengawal Satoru menerima ke- 4 handphone pelaku beserta hasil rekama Kuo. Tubuh ke- 4 pria itu dibawa oleh para bodyguard Satoru yang lain melewati tangga darurat menuju lantai bawah agar tidak menarik perhatian.

"Kau sudah membuat keputusan?" tanya Satoru sambil berjalan melewati Kuo untuk membuka pintu yang menghubungkanya dengan lantai 4.

"Hah. Bertemu dengan Gakupo saja belum dan kepalaku malah ditambah dengan masalah ini. Maaf saja, aku belum bisa memberi jawaban. Kalaupun kau minta jawaban dariku sekarang, jawabanya adalah 'tidak'." Satoru berhenti dimulut pintu. "Kau pikir aku mau bekerjasama dengan seseorang yang tidak konsisten? Orang asing bisa masuk ke gedung utamamu dengan mudah. Lalu, salah satu artismu ada yang hampir diperkosa, ah, mungkin sudah sedikit. Itu membuktikan kau tidak memiliki konsistensi yang memadai. Lalu bagaimana dengan aku nanti? Saat aku bekerjasama denganmu? Aku tidak heran kau bisa menghianatiku, menusukku dari belakang setelah aku menjalankan misiku dan memutus semua kontrak yang sudah kau beri secara sepihak. Atau misi ini bisa bocor ke telinga target karena kurangnya keamanan." Kuo berjalan melewati Satoru dengan langkah santai. Namun, nadanya dingin dan serius.

"Tunggu! Kuo! Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil! Aku bisa memperbaikinya! Aku sendiri tidak tahu Teru membawa orang luar entah lewat mana. Atau si cleaning service itu ternyata ikut terlibat." Satoru mengejar Kuo.

Kuo berhenti secara mendadak, begitupun Satoru. Laki- laki jangkung berkaos merah darah itu berbalik dan menatap Satoru yang tingginya 8 cm lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku tahu, kau membentuk Vocaloid hanya untuk mencari pengaruh. Tapi setidaknya pikirkan perasaan dan keamanan mereka juga. Tingkatkan keamananmu atau aku tidak mau bekerjasama denganmu" katanya kemudian berbalik dan kembali melangkah dengan langkah biasa.

"Satu pertanyaanku, kenapa kau mau menolong Miku? Dari ceritamu tadi, pasti kau tidak tahu siapa gadis yang terancam bahaya itu. Dan kau bukanlah tipe orang baik hati yang mau menolong apalai terlibat masalah, bukan? Satoru bertanya sambil mengikuti langkah Kuo dari belakang.

Kuo tidak menjawab sampai ia sampai didepan pintu ruangan yang dimaksud Luka. Ruangan dimana Gakupo menunggunya. Ia berdiri dihadapan pintu itu sejenak, kemudian menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Satoru. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu. Begitu Kuo menghilang dari pandanganya, Satoru memijit pelipisnya. Posisinya sangat terancam. Bisasaja Kuo menolak tawaranya. Jika sudah begitu, usahanya selama ini akan sia- sia.

 **.**

 **Spirit up GYM, 15.00**

 **.**

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

Beberapa sandsack yang digantung dihadapan Kuo berulangkali ditendangnya dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga ke- 3 sand sacak itu terlepas dari talinya. Bahkan, ada beberapa bagian sansack yang rusak karena tendanganya. Setelah melakukan pemanasan ringan tadi, ia memilih ke- 3 sandsack ini sebagai latihan pertamanya. Pikiranya sedang jenuh dan ia melepaskanya dengan olahraga di GYM hotel yang ada di basment. Setelah itu, barulah ia beralih pada alat fitness lain.

Berat tubuhnya menjadi bertambah karena Kuo menggunakan adjustable body weight dibagian kedua tangan, dada dan kakinya. Ia mengenakan benda itu agar latihanya makin berat dan menambah kekuatan tubuhnya karena tubuhnya bertambah bebanya, dan agak mempersulit pergerakanya. Tak heran, Tricep Machine menjadi agak lebih sulit ketimbang biasanya. Latihanya menjadi sedikit lebih berat, namun setelah 1 jam kemudian, beban yang ia bawa seolah sudah tak terasa lagi ditubuhnya. Ia dapat menggunakan alat fitnes lain seperti shoulder press machine, squat hack machine dan chest press machine menjadi lebih mudah. Tubuhnyapun sudah basah karena keringat yang mengalir. Untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya, Kuo melepas adjustable body weight yang dikenakanya lalu melakukan sedikit treadmill sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti untuk istirahat.

"Seperti yang mereka katakan, kamu ini gila olahraga atau bagaimana?" Luka muncul didalam ruangan fitnes secara tiba- tiba. Ia duduk disebelah barang bawaan Kuo yang haya berupa handuk serta sebotol air putih.

Penampilan Kuo sudah sangat berantakan. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat, dan t- shirt hitam yang dikenakanya sudah beralih ke pundak kananya, membiarkan tubuhnya yang lumayan berotot sixpack penuh keringat terekspos dihadapan Luka. Rambut tealnya aca- acakan dan basah, begitupula wajahnya yang kelihatan lelah namun nampak seksi. Para wanita pasti akan mimisan melihat penampilan lelaki satu ini sekarang. Luka bahkan sampai terbelalak dan terperangah saat melihat Kuo awalnya tadi.

"Menurutmu?" Kuo meraih sebotol air mineral dalam kemasan yang ia letakkan terikat dengan handuk hitamnya disamping Luka.

Selagi Kuo menegak sebotol air mineral itu sampai isinya tinggal setengah sambil berdiri, Luka kembali berucap, "Terimakasih. Kalau bukan karenamu, Miku pasti sudah bunuh diri sekarang." Ucapnya tulus.

Kuo mengelap keringat yang bercampur dengan air mineral diwajahnya. "Hn." Itulah balasanya. Ia tidak terkejut Luka bisa mengetahui tempat dimana ia menginap di Tokyo. Ini pastinya dari si Presdir itu. Bisa jadi, pak tua itu menyuruh Luka yang kenal denganya untuk membujuk dirinya menyetujui kesepakatan tadi.

"Kuo- kun, apa ini berkaitan dengan sepupumu itu?" tanya Luka hati- hati. Kuo tidak menjawab. Ia terus sahja mengelap leher dan beberapa bagian lenganya dari keringat. "Kamu dulu juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku, saat ada stalker yang menculik dan hampir memperkosaku. Dulu kau pernah berkata secara singkat, ada sepupumu diperkosa lalu dibunuh. Itu kau jadikan alasan untuk menolongku. Apa kali ini alasanya sama?" lanjutnya. Kuo terdiam. Badanya mematung. "Tapi itu karena dulu kau bilang aku mirip sepupumu. Tapi, Miku, dalam posisi mendengar dan merekamu, kamu pasti tidak mengetahui siapa orang itu. Meski dulu kamu bilang jika malas berurusan dengan manusia, tapi kelihatanya kamu sudah berubah sekarang, ya?" ia tersenyum lebar.

"Entahlah. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Aku sendiri baru tahu jika yang kutolong itu adalah diva utama Vocaloid." Kuo meletakan kembali handuknya disamping botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah. "Rasanya tidak mungkin kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Apa pak tua itu yang mengirimu?" tanya Kuo.

Luka menggeleng. "Hampir benar. Aku memang bertanya dimana kamu menginap pada pak Presdir, tapi tidak dijawab. Aku malah disuruh pergi! Jadi aku menggunakan logika saja. Hotel terdekat dengan Yamaha Hall adalah Tokyo Hotel. Sering juga kok, tamu penting perusahaan diinapkan di hotel itu. Jadi aku langsung saja datang kemari." Luka bangkit dan melepas jaket putih beserta selempang tasnya. Rambut pinknya ia ikat ponytail lalu ia berjalan mengikuti Kuo.

"Jadi apa maumu?" Kuo mengambil 2 buah dumbbell yang masing- masing seberat 6 kilo. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan ketimbang saat mengenakan adjustable body weight tadi. Ia mengangkat kedua benda berat itu naik turun secara bergantian.

Dihadapan Kuo, Luka tengah menggunakan treadmill dengan kecepatan yang membuatnya berlari kecil. "Hah? Memangnya aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan temanku secara bebas tanpa tujuan jelas? Aku menemuimu tentusaja karena aku rindu padamu. Selain kamu, pemotretan dengan model- model lain terasa kurang berkesan." Jelasnya sambil berlari.

"Sungguh? Hanya itu? Ekspresimu mudah dibaca, Megurine Luka. Katakan saja." Balas Kuo pada gadis bertanktop hitam itu.

"Ha...h... baiklah." Luka memelankan kecepatan treadmill yang digunakanya. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Orang yang diinapkan oleh Presdir di Tokyo Hotel itu adalah orang yang sangat- sangat penting. Hotel ini memiliki pengamanan yang tinggi. Jika hanya untuk pelatih, aktor, ataupun model bahkan meski itu dari luar negeri sekalipun, biasanya hanya akan diinapkan di Baronez Hotel yang jaraknya 30 menit perjalanan dengan mobil. Sedangkan kamu, Kuo? Aku langsung tahu kamu menginap di Tokyo Hotel karena presdir nampak seperti mengejar- ngejarmu saat kita di tangga darurat tadi. Ia seolah akan kehilangan sesuatu yang besar jika sampai membuatmu kecewa. Meski ia sembunyikan, aku tahu, kamu disini bukan hanya untuk menjadi lawan main dari Gakupo, bukan?" jelas Luka sambil beralih ke static bicycle.

"Hh... kebiasaanmu membaca ekspresi orang itu merepotkan." Keluhan dengan Gakupo, Kuo lontarkan. Luka menyeringai sambil menggoes pedal sepeda statis itu. "Tapi itu memang benar. Ada hal lain yang pak tua itu mau dariku selain lawan main Gakupo." Kuo mengangkat kedua dumbbell itu dengan tangan lurus kedepan secara bersamaan. "Dia, memintaku untuk membantunya balas dendam. Dia ingin aku membunuh kepala keluarga Kidomaru yang membunuh kedua anaknya, dan mantan artis Yamaha, Linda Auritz. Dia juga memberitahuku identitas orang- orang yang membunuh keluargaku di Okinawa." Jelas Kuo. Kedua tanganya terentang ke arah yang berjauhan.

Luka terhenyak. Ia sampai mematung selama 4 detik. "Dan jawabanmu?" tanya Luka.

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Kurasa aku harus berterimakasih pada nona diva dan Gakupo untuk ini. Berkat mereka berdua, aku jadi bisa berfikir dan terbebas dari wajah memelas pak tua menyebalkan itu." Jawab Kuo disertai dengusan nafas jengkel.

"Hihi... Kuo-kun, ekspresi jengkelmu itu lucu kau tahu." Ejek Luka. Kuo membuang pandanganya kearah lain. "Yah, apapun keputusanmu nanti, entah kamu terima atau tidak. Kuo- kun, percayalah. Disini aku akan selalu membelamu dan berada di pihakmu." Kata Luka dengan tatapan penuh arti. Kedua pupil shappire birunya menatap lurus pupil turquoise Kuo. Luka sangat serius dan jujur dengan ucapanya. "Lagipula, Kamu sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Adik kecil yang nakal super tsundere~" godanya sambil kembali mengayuh pedal.

Kuo mendecih karena Luka berhasil menggodanya dan gadis itu nampak bahagia. Tapi setelah itu, Kuo tersenyum tipis. Ia beruntung ia bisa dekat dengan Luka setelah ia menyangka tak ada lagi orang yang bisa tulus kepadanya selain ibunya. "Kalau begitu, Luka- neesama mau kan mentraktir otoutomu yang tsundere steak negi hari ini?" Meletakkan kedua dumbbell tadi kembali ke tempatnya lalu berdiri dihadapan static bicycle sambil memegangi tengah stang yang dipegang Luka. Diwajahnya terukir seringaian nakal, dan Luka tahu, Kuo sedang membalas godaanya tadi. Duh, meskipun Kuo itu sudah ia anggap adik, tapi tetap saja, dia itu laki- laki! Siapa yang tahan ada laki- laki bertubuh seksi tanpa pakaian atas di hadapanmu dan dia melempar senyuman maut padamu!

"Dasar! Yasudah, setelah ini cepat benahi penampilanmu." Luka turun dari static bicycle dan mengenakan jaketnya kembali. "Aku akan menjemputmu lagi jam 7." Katanya seraya berjalan dan mengenakan tas selempang merahnya lagi. Kuo sendiri tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibelakang Luka sambil mengenakan kembali kaosnya. Namun, tiba- tiba wajah Luka kembali muncul di palang pintu. "Tapi kita makan di kedai kecil saja ya? Daah~" katanya kemudian berlari pergi. Kuo mendecih, Luka berhasil menggodanya lagi.

 **.**

"Wah... lihat mereka... serasi sekali ya?"

"Iya... siapa itu? Tampan sekali! Tinggi pula!"

"Cantiknya! Mereka model ya!?" gumaman- gumaman pengunjung kedai makan di komplek jajanan Tokyo saling berbisik karena penampakan dua makhluk di amban pintu kedai.

Ya, Luka sangat serius dengan ucapanya. Ia membawa Kuo ke kedai makan kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo yang memang sedang agak ramai pengunjung. Tapi, mereka juga harus menyamar. Luka tadi datang ke kamar Kuo dengan membawa kotak make up supernya beserta beberapa wig dan softlens. Karena ketenaran Luka, terpaksalah ia harus menyamar agar tidak dikenali, begitupula Kuo. Mereka berdua tentunya tidak ingin mendengar kabar miring tetang hubungan mereka berdua yang memang hanya sebatas kakak- adik. Jadilah Luka muncul dengan penampilan baru. Efek make up telah memberinya bentuk wajah yang agak tirus, hidung agak flat dan tahi lalat kecil di pipi kiri bawah. Ia mengenakan softlens berwarna coklat dan wig berwarna coklat kemerahan se- pundak. Sementara Kuo, bulumatanya menjadi lebih panjang, wajahnya menjadi agak tirus dan matanya terlihat lebih besar. Ia menggenakan wig berwarna hitam dengan softlens coklat gelap. Yah, ia malah menjadi terlihat imut seperti Jungkook BTS dalam video klip 'DOPE' dan itu berkat skill make up super Luka. Keduanya memakai pakaian casual. Luka, blus 3/4 berwarna salem dengan celana jeans se- lutut. Sedangkan Kuo, kaos biru dongker pendek dengan motif tribal putih dibagian depan dan celana jeans. Entah ini ide Luka atau bagaimana, mereka memakai warna sepatu yang sama, hitam. Kuo Nike Air Jordan hitam- merah sedangkan Luka Converse All Star hitam. Mereka nampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan sekarang. Dan penyamaran mereka berhasil! Tak ada yang mengenali Luka. Mereka hanya tahu keduanya adalah pasangan serasi yang sedang berkencan.

"Baiklah, Kuo-kun kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya Luka begitu mereka mendapat tempat duduk dekat dengan counter kasir. Ia mulai melihat- lihat menu yang ada.

"Baik, jangan salahkan aku untuk ini. Aku mau steak panggang, takoyaki isi spesial, yakisoba porsi jumbo, dan chocholate ice." Kuo meletakan kembali menunya diatas meja dengan seringaian untuk Luka.

"Awas saja tidak kamu habiskan. Aku Takoyaki, spaghetti saus tuna, dan jus stroberi." Luka mencatat semua yang mereka pesan lalu memberikanya pada pelayan yang lewat. "Karena pesananmu over, kau harus menemaniku ke psikiater besok. Aku mau menjemput Miku. OK? Kalau tidak, kamu tidak akan kutraktir lagi..." Luka mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuo. Laki- laki itu dibuat mengerutkan alis olehnya. "...adikku sayang..." lalu ia menjauhkan badanya lagi setelah Kuo menarik tubuhnya kebelakang menjauhi wajah Luka.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Balas Kuo saat pesanan mereka datang. Luka tersenyum puas. Kuo bukan orang yang akan menarik kata- katanya sendiri. "Tapi, saat kita ke rumah sakit nanti..." ia menecilkan volume suaranya. "Aku boleh menghapus semua make up dan melepas wig ini kan?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam. Jujur, ia sangat risih dengan make up ini.

"Tentusaja. Yang penting jangan ingkari omonganmu itu loh." Luka memasukan sesuap spaghetti kedalam mulutnya diikuti Kuo yang juga mulai memotong steak.

 **.**

 **07.32**

 **.**

Sesuai janji Kuo kemarin, Luka 'mengajak' Kuo ke tempat psikiater untuk menjemput Miku. Letaknya memang lumayan jauh dari Tokyo Hotel ataupun Vocaloid Manison. Tak heran Luka menggunakan mobil Honda Jass putihnya agar mereka cepat sampai. Dan tentunya Kuo yang menyetir, sedangkan Luka duduk manis disamping Kuo sambil memeluk boneka tuna favoritnya. Ya, hal itu sudah ia lakukan sejak mereka pergi makan kemarin. Tempat psikiater ini memang agak jauh, tapi keadaan yang tenang disana diharapkan bisa membantu pikiran Miku untuk rileks kembali. Dan mereka berdua kini pergi tanpa make up dan segala penyamaran mereka. Pakaian yang mereka gunakan tetap casual, Luka mengenakan blus berwarna putih dengan rok pendek berwarna abu- abu beserta flat shoes hitam. Sedangkan Kuo, ia mengenakan kaos berwarna siver pendek dengan celana gunung berwarna khaki dan sepatu Nike Air Jordan-nya yang tadi malam.

Kuo menggunakan peta GPS dari mobil Luka sehingga ia bisa mencari jalan alternatif yang lebih cepat. Untungnya, ia tidak mengemudi secara super seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu. Dulu Kuo adalah mantan pembalap liar dijalan kota London, tapi ia paham, jika sampai ia menggores sedikit mobil Luka, entah hal buruk apa yang bisa gadis pink itu Lakukan padanya.

"Kuo-kun! Itu tempatnya!" Luka menunjuk sebuah gedung bertingkat 4 yang berada tak jauh dari pinggir laut. "Tidak kusangka, tempat ini memang dekat dengan laut..." gumam Luka. Ia membandingkan foto yang ada di handphonenya dengan tempat aslinya. Kemarin, setelah Luka membenahi penampilan Miku, gadis twintail itu langsung dibawa oleh anak buah Satoru ke tempat ini. Luka diminta untuk menjemput setelah Satoru mengirimkan gambar dan alamat tempat itu. Agak jauh dari kota, dekat dengan laut. Tempat yang sempurna untuk orang yang mau menenangkan diri. Udara laut dapat tercium kuat disini. "Katanya udara laut saat pagi hari bagus untuk orang yang mengalami stres. Apa itu jadi alasanya mengirim Miku ke tempat ini?" dumal Luka. Ia masih mengeluh karena jaraknya yang jauh dengan Tokyo. Dumalan dimobil tadi berlanjut sampai ia turun. Untung saja Kuo cukup sabar menghadapi gadis satu ini. Walaupun ia hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan, itu lebih baik ketimbang memaksa Luka diam dengan caranya.

Keduanya masuk dan langsung menuju bagian resipionis. "Maaf, kamar pasien bernama Hatsune Miku." Kata Luka pada wanita yang duduk dibelakang meja resipionis.

Wanita bersanggul berpenampilan rapi itu menjawab dengan cepat. "Pasien nona Hatsune Miku ada di lantai 3 kamar 'Lily'." Jawabnya cepat.

"Terimakasih." Luka langsung bergegas diikuti Kuo dibelakangnya. Ia sudah ingiin cepat- cepat bertemu Mikunya yang imut itu, apapun dan bagaimanapun keadaanya.

Begitu sampai didepan kamar Miku, Luka mengetuk lalu langsung masuk. Sedangkan Kuo lebih memilih menunggu di koridor saja. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, tiba- tiba,

BRAK!

Kuo menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, kearah pintu yang terbanting "Miku!" pekik Luka panik daridalam. pintu didobrak dari dalam dan Miku berlari keluar dengan pakaian pasien lalu ia terlihat, memeluk sesuatu. "Kuo-kun! Tolong tangkap Miku!" perintahnya panik. Tak perlu menunggu, Kuo langsung mengejar dan berhasil menangkap gadis itu dengan mengait perutnya dari belakang bersama dengan benda yang dipeluknya. Miku masih meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kuo. "Miku!" Luka berlari menghampiri dengan terpogoh- pogoh. Miku masih meronta- ronta hingga membuat Kuo menahan kedua bahu gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sudah benar- benar dipegangi dari belakangpun Miku masih tetap meronta. Ia tampak ketakutan, bahkan setelah Luka berjalan kehadapan Miku. Ia mencoba menenangkan Miku, meski wajahnya terlihat masih panik dan khawatir. "Tenanglah, tidak apa- apa..."

"Luka- nee jahat! Jahat!" teriak Miku dengan deraian airmata.

"Luka, memang kau apakan dia?" tanya Kuo.

"Aku hanya bilang, kenapa dia membawa- bawa jaket hitam ini. Padahal sudah kusuruh tinggal di Yamaha Hall. Dia membawanya sampai ke tempat ini, dan terus- terus saja memeluknya seperti boneka. Lalu, kuminta berganti pakaian, kuminta jaket itu agar tidak dipakai karena terlalu kebesaran untuk tubuhnya. Aku sudah bawa jaket lain untuknya. Tapi kemudian ia langsung berteriak tidak mau dan berlari keluar."

"Iya, karena kau dia panik dan meronta. Ditambah lagi, itu jaketku tahu! Tunggu..." Kuo merasakan Miku sudah tidak meronta lagi. "Kurasa dia sudah tenang. Kelihatanya dia lebih menyukai jaketku ketimbang jaket butikmu." Ejek Kuo. Ia melepaskan pegangan tanganya dari tubuh Miku. Ia membisikkan kata- kata pada Miku, lalu gadis itu menurut. Luka menuntun Miku untuk kembali ke kamarnya, berganti baju.

Namun, baru 2 langkah Miku berjalan, ia berhenti dan menatap Kuo sesaat dalam diam. Seketika, wajahnya langsung memerah dan ia langsung kembali berlari. "Miku!" pekik Luka. "Kali ini apa lagi? Kau apakan dia, Kuo- kun?! Wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia berlari lagi!" omel Luka.

"Entahlah." Balas Kuo cuek. "Aw!" Luka menendang betis kanan Kuo.

"Bicara apa kau ini?! Cepat tanggung jawab! Kejar dia!" perintah Luka. Kuo mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Miku berlari melewati kamarnya, ia terus berlari disepanjang koridor sampai ia menuruni tangga diujung koridor. Melihat Miku tidak bisa ia tangkap dengan cara biasa, Kuo kembali melakukan atraksi atraksi akrobat dengan melompati pagar tangga dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke tangga yang lebih rendah. Untungnya ia dapat mendarat mulus diatas anak tangga lain dan mencegat Miku dihadapanya pas. Miku langsung memutar badanya saat Kuo masih belum mendarat sempurna. Ia kembali berlari keatas. Namun keseimbanganya hilang saat kakinya yang mengenakan sandal licin terpeleset dianak tangga tertinggi. Ia terhempas kebelakang sampai akhirnya Kuo berhasil menangkapnya sebelum gadis itu terjatuh lebih jauh. Ya, tapi tidak dengan posisi yang menyenangkan. Saat Miku melayang tadi, Kuo salah menangkap bagian tubuh Miku sehingga malah membuat posisi tubuh gadis itu menatapnya lurus. Lagi- lagi, mereka berdua berciuman dengan tanpa sengaja.

"Kuo kamu dap-... kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya dasar mesum!" pekik Luka saat melihat kedua manusia itu berciuman. Dari posisi mereka berdiri, wajar saja Luka berpikiran demikian. Kuo memeluk tubuh Miku, dengan posisi wajah yang ia setarakan wajahnya sampai kedua kaki gadis itu mengambang diatas lantai. Itu terjadi saat Kuo berusaha menangkap tubuh gadis itu saat terjatuh tadi. "Kamu... kukira kamu berbeda, Kuo- kun..." Luka mendekat dengan aura mengerikan dibelakang tubuhnya.

Cepat- cepat Kuo menurunkan Miku dari gendonganya. "Luka! Tung-...!"

PLAK!

 **.**

Satu tamparan mulus mendarat dipipi kanan Kuo. Bekasnya terlihat jelas dipipi kiri putih laki- laki itu. Seumur- umur, baru ini ia ditampar wanita. "Tamparanmu sama kuatnya dengan gorilla." Komentar Kuo sambil mengemudikan mobil Honda Jass Luka.

"Kamu mau lagi?" tawar Luka. Kuo membuang muka. Kekuatan gadis pink satu ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Kini, mereka ber- 3 didalam mobil. Miku duduk di kursi bagian belakang. Ia masih tetap diam. Meski kata psikiater ia sudah baikan, tapi masih ada beberapa trauma yang Miku belum bisa tangani. Miku sudah bisa berjalan menuruni tangga- tangga sepi meskipun masih gemetaran. Ya, sebab itulah ia jatuh saat Kuo mengejarnya tadi. Ia masih sedikit trauma. Ketakutanya pada tempat gelappun menjadi- jadi. Ia dari dulu sudah takut dengan gelap dan ditambah sekarang, keadaanya makin parah. Ia sendiri nampaknya masih enggan untuk bicara. Selama perjalanan pulang, Miku hanya diam di kursi tengah sambil memeluk jaket Kuo. Benda itu sudah seperti jimat pelindung baginya sejak kemarin.

"Kau siap?" tanya Luka saat Yamaha Hall terlihat dipengelihatan mereka.

"Hn."

"Ingat Kuo- kun, apapun keputusan yang kamu ambil, aku akan tetap dipihakmu. OK? Adikku sayang?" seringainya. Kuo mengerlingkan bolamatanya kearah lain. Tapi kemudian ia menjawab. "Ah. Terimakasih." Sifat aslinya kembali menjadi dingin. Ini adalah caranya untuk menghadapi masalah.

Begitu memasuki Yamaha Hall, Kuo berpisah dengan kedua gadis itu. Ia menuju lantai teratas, lantai 8 untuk menemui Satoru. Sedangkan Miku dan Luka ke lantai 4, ke ruangan pribadi Miku. Kuo malas repot- repot membuat janji dengan pak tua itu, karena pak tua itulah yang membutuhkanya. Ia hanya mengirim pesan singkat jika dirinya mau bertemu untuk memberikan jawaban pada sang Presdir. Dan ya, ia langsung mendapat jawaban persetujuan. Ia hanya tinggal masuk ke ruangan Satoru tanpa membuat janji seperti yang orang lain, bahkan Vocaloid lakukan.

"Masuklah, Presdir sudah menunggu." Kata bodyguard bersurai pirang cepak berkulit putih yang menjaga pintu ruangan Satoru. Kuo tak menanggapinya. Ia mengetuk pintu 3 kali, lalu ia masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Kuo. Duduklah." Katanya mempersilahkan duduk ditempatnya yang kemarin. "Jadi, kau sudah memikirkan jawabanmu?" tanya sang Presdir penuh harap.

Kuo tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Presdir. Ia diam selama 4 dietik kemudian menjawab serius. "Aku akan menerima tawaranmu ini, tapi dengan beberapa syarat. Kau hanya memberikan informasi padaku tapi kau tidak memberikan tindakan. Sedangkan aku akan memberikan informasi dan tindakan padamu itu aku jelas sangat dirugikan."

"Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Satoru. "Uang? Ketenaran? Rumah?" tanyanya.

"Yang pertama, aku butuh tim. Membunuh kepala keluarga itu tidaklah mudah. Jika hanya aku sendiri, harus aku akui, akupun akan tertangkap. Tapi aku tidak mau tim yang asal jadi. Aku mau yang profesional dan segala bisa. Bertarung, hacking, ackting, akrobat, melacak dan memiliki skill yang dibutuhkan para pembunuh bayaran, memahami racun, cara membunuh secara halus, serta tidak gegabah. Kegegabahan hanya akan menghancurkan misi ini dan baik kau maupun aku akan terancam aku jamin itu." Kuo menjelaskan rincian syarat yang pertama.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan tim khusus untuk hal itu. Mereka sudah dilatih selama 4 tahun secara intensif dan mereka bisa kau temui lusa lagi. Ini orang- orangnya." Satoru menunjukan beberapa foto kehadapan Kuo. Lalu ia juga menunjukan bagaimana proses mereka dilatih. "Rencananya, jika kau menerima tawaran ini, lusa kedepan, kalian akan kuberi penyamaran. Aku akan membuat kalian seolah- olah menjadi artis Yamaha Group sama seperti Vocaloid. Hanya saja, dalam bentuk boyband diva teratas Vocaloid yang kalian mencerminkan transgender mereka. Dan Kuo, kau akan menjadi Miku versi laki- laki dengan nama panggung 'Hatsune Mikuo'." Jelas Satoru. Kedua mata Mikuo memincing tajam. Tatapanya berartikan 'kau jangan bercanda'. "Ada alasanya kalian kubuat demikian. Banyak orang yang menyangka boyband itu adalah sekumpulan Flower Boy, menganggap mereka lemah karena wajah cute dan tampan mereka, tapi sebenarnya itu salah. Banyak diantara anggota boyband yang menguasai beladiri sampai tingkatan tertinggi. Tujuan kalian dibentuk secara boyband adalah, menghindari kecurigaan. Akan ada banyak orang yang menganggap kalian lemah dan hanya bermodalkan tampang, bukan? Itu akan menghindari kecurigaan. Tenang saja, ini termasuk kontrak. Mulai lusa besok, kau bersama mereka akan di training khusus menjadi idol Yamaha. Jika tidak demikian, tentu akan mencurigakan jika kalian keluar masuk Yamaha Hall dan kadang akan bersamaku tanpa ada hubungan." Jelas Satoru sebelum Kuo mengulitinya dengan tatapan mata. Laki- laki berabut teal itu hanya diam. Ia menerima alasan itu.

"Kedua, kau harus siap jika aku meminta alat seaneh apapun itu. Baik itu berupa senjata, barang ataupun kendaraan."

Satoru menyeringai. "Tentusaja. Apapun itu. Bom, granat, roket launcher, belati, sampai motor GP sekelas Valentino Rossipun akan kusiapkan. Kau pikir aku tidak menyiapkan hal ini jauh- jauh hari? Kau meremehkanku, Kuo." Jawabnya.

"Ketiga, selain Luka, aku tidak mau ada yang tahu tentang masalah ini. Misi ini misi tingkat tinggi dan kerahasiaanyapun harus dijaga tinggi. Karena itu, kau harus bersikap sewajarnya pada aku dan timku nanti seperti kau memperlakukan yang lain." Lanjut Kuo.

"Baik. Apa lagi?" tanya Satoru.

Belum sempat Kuo menjawab, telpon diatas meja Satoru berdering.

Kriing... Kriing...

"Maaf." Satoru mengangkat telfon itu dan meminta agar pembicaraanya dengan Kuo ditunda sejenak. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kesal. ia tidak suka jika pembicaraanya yang penting diganggu. Padahal sebelum ini ia sudah memberitahu pada managernya agar ia tidak diganggu karena akan kedatangan tamu penting.

"Maafkan aku pak presdir, tapi saat ini Miku dalam masalah. Dia tidak mau menerima konser, melakukan sesi pemotretan ataupun melakukan rekaman. Dia malah menangis dan mengurung dirinya didalam ruangan pribadinya."

"Kalau begitu suruh Luka atau yang lain agar membujuknya!"

"Tidak bisa. Saat ini, Megurine Luka sudah dalam perjalanan penerbangan absolut sebagai duta negara ke Okinawa. Sedangkan ia menolak mentah- mentah yang berusaha masuk keruanganya. Apa yang harus saya lakukan, pak presdir?" tanya managernya diseberang sana.

Satoru terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian ia menjawab. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Katanya kemudian menutup pintu. "Maaf, Kuo. Pembicaraan ini harus kita tunda dulu. Miku, dia masih syok dan mengurung diri." Jelasnya. Satoru bangkit dari kursinya.

"Itu wajar saja." Jawab Kuo datar. "Lalu mau kau apakan dia?"

"Apapun itu yang penting dia mau bersikap seperti biasa dan kembali melakukan kegiatanya seperti biasa, bahkan jika harus mengancamnya." Jawab Satoru sambil berjalan keluar dari ruanganya diikuti 2 body guard yang berjaga dipintu.

Kini hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri didalam ruangan itu. Kuo mendengus lelah. Lalu ia membuka handphonenya dan membaca pesan di kotak masuk.

From: Luka

Kuo- kun, ini mungkin agak merepotkanmu. Tapi, bisakah kamu menjaga Miku selama aku pergi? Aku akan kembali lusa. Kumohon, aku sangat khawatir padanya. Aku hanya bisa tinggal bergantung padamu. Anggota Vocaloid lain sudah ditolaknya mentah- mentah dan sekarang dia mengurung diri diruanganya. Kumohon, ya? Akan kutraktir nasigoreng negi di restoran mahal sebagai gantinya! Kumohon Kuo- kun... kalau tidak ada dia, aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk hidup...

Pesan itu sebenarnya masuk lebih awal ketimbang telfon Satoru, tapi Kuo barubisa membacanya sekarang. Luka sudah berpesan demikian. Jadi, apa yang harus ia perbuat? Mengurus gadis trauma yang bahkan hanya ia tahu namanya saja? Tapi apa yang Luka katakan di pesan itu tidaklah berlebihan. Dulu Luka pernah bercerita, ia sudah 8 kali hampir bunuh diri karena menyerah menjalani hidup. Dan selama 8 kali itu ada gadis yang berhasil menggagalkan dan membujuknya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Luka dulu pernah bilang ia berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama dengan gadis itu, dan sekarang gadis itu sudah jauh lebih bersinar ketimbang dirinya. Dan Kuo tahu, Miku lah gadis itu. Jika Kuo menolak, itu samasaja seperti membuat kakak sepupunya kecewa dan sedih, keluarga, baginya sangat penting dan ia tidak akan meninggalkan keluarganya. "Sial! Kenapa kau mirip sekali denganya sih!" umpatnya kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan Satoru.

Didepan ruangan pribadi Miku, sudah ada banyak orang yang berkumpul. Vocaloid dari agensi Crypton berkumpul semua disitu kecuali Luka. Mereka menatap khawatir kearah pintu itu karena Presdir Yamaha sendiri yang mendatangi diva utama mereka. Mereka khawatir Miku akan terjebak dalam masalah yang makin berkalut- kalut. Satoru tak bicara apapun. Ia hanya berdiri dengan wajah dingin dengan dua bodyguard yang terus berusaha mendobrak pintu itu. Ruangan Miku didalam sana kedap suara dan tidak ada gunanya berteriak- teriak dari luar. Mereka sedaritadi menghubungi Miku lewat mikrophone bel didepan ruangan Miku yang suaranya bisa didengar didalam. Tapi Miku tak kunjung membukakan pintu.

"Meiko- nee... aku takut Miku- nee kenapa- napa." Rin memeluk Meiko sambil menahan tangis. Ia sangat takut Miku dikeluarkan atau diberi hukuman berat akibat tindakanya. Balum lagi itu presdir Yamaha yang terkenal tegas tanpa ampun.

"Tenang ya, Rin. Miku pasti baik- baik saja. Dia gadis baik jadi dewa pasti melindunginya." Hibur Meiko. Padahal didalam hatinya sendiri, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Miku. Ia tadipun sudah mencoba, namun gagal. Begitupun Kaito yang juga sudah seperti kakak laki- laki Miku sendiri. Meiko, Kaito, Len dan Rin gagal. Luka yang menelfonpun tidak diangkatnya.

BRAK! BRAK!

Pintu terus didobrak oleh kedua orang itu. Didalamnya, Miku meringkuk diatas sofa dengan tubuh gemetaran dan airmata yang terus bercucuran.

"Pak Presdir, maafkan saya, tapi, bagaimana jika kita biarkan Miku tenang dulu. Saya rasa dia butuh istirahat karena lelah." Saran Kaito dengan hati- hati.

"Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu, Kaito." Jawab Satoru tegas. Semua membatu. "Miku adalah artis dunia. Dia tidak boleh bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Semu orang juga lelah. Tapi tindakanya terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Satoru tegas. Nada bicaranya mengisyaratkan ancaman keras.

"Tapi, Pak! Dibrakan- dobrakan itu hanya akan membuatnya makin ketakutan dan stres!" tambah Kaito.

"Aku bilang diam!" sentak Satoru seraya menatap lurus Kaito. Kaito langsung terdiam. Ia tercengang.

"Kaito..." gumam Meiko khawatir. Rin dan Len memeluk Meiko ketakutan. Mereka khawatir Kaito akan dihukum. Kedua tangan Kaito terkepal kuat dan giginya bergemeretak. Menurutnya tindakan Satoru sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ia manganggap mental Miku hanyalah sampah, padahal gadis itu terus berusaha keras dibanding yang lain. Miku juga- lah yang membesarkan nama Yamaha!

"Kau..." wajah Kaito mengeras. Ia sangat marah.

"Apa yang dia bilang itu benar, pak tua." Seluruh pandangan beralih pada Kuo yang berjalan santai dari arah belakang Meiko. Kaitopun terkejut dengan ucapan Kuo yang terkesan 'menantang' sang presdir. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menuruti apa yang dia katakan." Kuo melirik Kaito singkat dengan tatapan mata, 'Tenanglah. Serahkan padaku.' Otomatis kepalan tangan Kaito mengendur. "Jika aku jadi kau, akan kugunakan otak dan bukanya otot untuk hal ini." Langkah kaki Kuo berhenti didepan pintu ruangan Miku. "Suruh mereka minggir." Perintahnya pada Satoru.

"Kalian, berhenti." Perintah Satoru pada dua bodyguardnya.

Tanpa bicara, Kuo mengamati tombol- tombol kode di pintu, kemudian mengeluarkan smatphonenya. "Akan kubuka pintu ini, tapi dengan syarat, kau tidak boleh menampakkan wajahmu dihadapan gadis ini." Kuo menatap Satoru tajam. Satoru mengangguk tanpa bicara.

Semua diam menyaksikan bagaimana Kuo sibuk dengan handphone yang ia dekatkan ke sistem keamanan ruangan itu, kemudian ia menekan angka dipintu.

PIP

Semua tertegun melihat Kuo berhasil membuka pintu itu. Ia melakukanya dengan sangat mudah. Satoru detik itu juga merasa dipermalukan meski ia sudah tahu kemampuan Kuo. "Aku akan masuk. Sampai aku keluar, jangan ada yang boleh masuk." Katanya, "Maaf, tapi untuk kali ini, tolong serahkan Miku padaku. Lebih baik kalian pergi." Ucapan itu Kuo tunjukan pada Kaito dan para Vocaloid disitu. Kaito terdiam beberapa detik, tapi melihat keseriusan Kuo lewat matanya yang jujur, Kaito mengangguk. Ia percaya pada Kuo meskipun mereka belum saling kenal dengan baik. Kuo kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu Miku yang kembali tertutup.

"Ayo, kita serahkan ini pada kakak tadi saja." Ajak Kaito dengan senyuman pada Meiko dan duo pirang.

"Eh? Kakak tadi siapa? Kaito- nii? Warna rambutnya hampir sama dengan Miku- nee." Tanya Len.

"Iya, kelihatanya aku pernah melihat kakak itu dimana ya... tidak asing kok!" tambah Rin.

"Kamu yakin, Kaito?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku yakin. Dulu aku pernah tahu orang itu. Kita bisa percaya padanya. Ayo, kita kembali ke ruang tunggu." Kaito mengajak yang lain pergi. Sedangkan Satoru bersama manager dan dua bodyguardnya masih tetap disana. Berdiri dalam diam yang tegang dan kaku.

Tubuh Miku makin bergetar mendengar suara pintunya berhasil dibuka. Belum lagi ada suara orang yang memasuki ruanganya. Tubuhnya makin meringkuk seperti terenggiling diatas sofa putih itu. Begitu Kuo duduk disampingnya, ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi lelaki itu.

Puk.

Tangan Kuo mendarat diatas kepala Miku. Meski tangan itu mendarat pelan, Miku sangat terkecut sampai tubuhnya sempat kejang sekali. "Kau masih ketakutan, ya?" tanya Kuo datar. "Apa kau juga takut padaku?" tanyanya lagi. Tubuh berkurang gemetarnya. "Namamu, Miku 'kan? Coba lihat aku. Apa kau masih meningatku?" takut- takut, Miku memutar sedikit kepalanya danmelirik dari ekormatanya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah laki- laki yang menolongnya disaat malapetaka itu terjadi. Kemudian ia menangguk pelan.

"Kuo...san?" katanya takut- takut. Kuo menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Lalu, tiba- tiba ia teringat, ia sudah berciuman dnegan lelaki dihadapanya sebanyak 2 kali tanpa sengaja dan itu membuatnya memalingkan muka lagi karena malu. Malu sekali. "Ke- kenapa d-d- disini? A-a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa." Kata- katanya terbata- bata.

"Kau aneh. Keadaanmu saja begini bagaimana kau baik- baik saja?" balas Kuo dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Aku disini tentusaja untuk menjengukmu. Luka berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu. Kau bisa membuatnya gila jika terus- terusan seperti ini." Miku terhenyak. Sadar dirinya salah mengucapkan kata- kata, Kuo meremak kata- katanya. "Aku kemari juga untuk minta maaf padamu. Luka mengomeliku, kelihatanya, kau juga syok ya, karena ciuman itu. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Sesalnya sambil menundukan wajah dengan kedua tangan yang ia tumpukan pada kedua pahanya dan saling terkait jemari- jemarinya. "Kalau kau mau pukul atau tampar aku sekarang, lakukan saja. Aku terima. Seperti yang dilakukan Luka tadi." Katanya. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Miku yang sedikit menoleh dan menatapnya takut- takut. Dalam sejarah, baru kali ini Kuo Steelberg mengaku menyesal telah mencium seorang gadis. Ia yang terkenal diantara para wanita eropa, sudah sering berciuman ataupun melakukan hubungan badan lain tanpa ada penyesalan dan hal itu mereka lakukan secara sukarela agar bisa bersatu dengan sang pangeran ini. Tapi sekarang? Ia telah mencium seorang gadis polos itupun secara tidak sengaja.

Miku takut- takut membalikkan badanya setelah mengusap semua airmatanya. Ia menghadap Mikuo dan menyerahkan benda yang terus ia peluk selama ini. Jaket milik Kuo sendiri. "Te- terimakasih u- untuk jaketnya. Ma- maaf aku terlambat me- mengembalikanya." Katanya malu- malu dan terbata- bata. Kuo menatap jaket yang gadis itu sodorkan dan wajah gadis itu secara bergantian sesaat. Kedua mata Miku agak membengkak akibat menangis yang terlalu lama.

"Kau kabur dari Luka tadi karena jaket ini, bukan?" tanya Kuo. Miku mengangguk. "Simpan saja dulu. Kelihatanya, dengan memeluk jaket ini kau jadi tenang." Tolaknya, sambil mendorong jaket itu kearah Miku. Kedua mata Miku membulat. "Untuk sekarang, yang penting adalah ketenanganmu dulu. Katakan, apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanyanya. Tatapan matanya lurus ke kedua mata gadis itu sehingga membuat Miku bingung, salah tingkah dan membuang pandanganya kearah lain.

"Se... sedikit." Katanya pelan. Ia takut Kuo akan marah padanya. Bukanya marah, Kuo malah memutar badanya dan menatapnya penuh.

"Pinjam tangan kananmu." Pintanya. Takut- takut Miku memberikan tanganya. Kebgitu kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan, perbedaanya sangat signifikan. Meski kulit putih mereka hampir sama, tapi tangan Kuo jauh lebih besar dan kasar ketimbang tangan Miku. Lalu, tangan Miku terasa sedingin es sedangkan tangan Kuo hangat. Kuo mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan Miku pada pipi kirinya. "Tampar aku." Katanya. Miku menatapnya bingung bercampur terkejut. "Jika dengan menamparku bisa membuatmu tidak takut lagi padaku, lakukanlah. Tau mungkin, kau ingin memukulku?" Kuo membuat tangan kanan Miku terkepal. Dan mengarahkanya tepat kedepan wajahnya.

"Apa? Aku? Aku tidak ingin begitu!" tolak Miku.

"Tidak apa. Lakukanlah." Tambah Kuo.

"Tidak!" pekiknya. Miku menarik tanganya secara paksa dan ia berdiri secara spontan. "Kuo- san, kamu tidak salah apapun padaku! Kenapa kamu bertindak demikian!? Apa aku sudah sebegitu gilanya dimatamu!?" teriaknya. Kuo tidak bergeming, ekspresinya tetap dingin dan datar.

Ia membalas dengan datar, "Aku tidak menganggapmu gila. Hanya saja, kau pasti ingin memukulku, bukan? Lagipula, aku sudah melihat tubuhmu tanpa busana. Karena itu kau-..."

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras mendarat mulus dipipi kanan Kuo. Kuo terdiam, sedangkan Miku, ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. "Tolong, jangan ungkit kejadian itu... aku sudah berusaha..." Miku melepas Jaket Kuo dari pelukanya dan ia beralih mencengkram dan menarik kerah kaos Kuo. "Aku sudah berusaha melupakanya... dan... itu menyakitkan... mereka... tidak mengerti..." ia kembali menangis. Kuo tahu, setelah itu, ada kejadian yang tidak beres setelah Miku dibawa pergi dari Luka.

Bruk

Kuo menarik Miku kedalam pelukanya. Ia menyandarkan kepala itu didada bidangnya, berharap agar gadis itu tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi. "Mengislah sepuasmu. Kau sudah terlalulama menjadi kuat didepan orang- orang. Berteriaklah jika perlu, lepaskan semua dan jangan ragu." Katanya.

"Hwaaaa! Ini menyakitkan! Sakiiittt!" teriaknya sekeras mungkin. Kuo hanya bisa mengelus- elus punggung dan kepala gadis itu agar gadis itu merasa baikan. "Berhenti memaksaku terlihat baik- baik saja! Aku tersiksa! Kalian jahat! Aku tidak hamil! Kenapa kalian memaksaku meminum obat itu!?" teriaknya sedih.

'Apa? Obat?' batin Kuo. 'Obat apa itu? Narkoba kah?' tanyanya dalam hati. Lalu, setelah menggabungkan kata- kata Miku sebelumnya, ia langsung mengerti. 'Pasti itu obat penunda kehamilan atau peluruh rahim.' Tebaknya.

Miku menangis ada 30 menit lamanya. Setelah itu, ia tidak lagi berteriak. Hanya terisak. Kelihatanya ia sangat kelelahan. Menangis adalah hal yang sangat melelahkan, apalagi untuk orang yang sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa seperti Miku. "Bagaimana? Sudah enakan?" tanya Kuo pelan. Miku mengangguk.

Dari posisinya bersandar, Miku dapat mendenar jelas suara detak jantung Kuo yang begitu teratur dan membuatnya tenang. Ia baru tahu, mendengar suara detak jantung orang lain saat down bisa membuatnya tenang. "Su- sudah... te- terimakasih sudah me- merepotkan." Ucapnya terbata dan suaranya serak.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya ada keheningan diantara keduanya. Tak ada suara- suara apapun diruangan itu selain suara ac dan nafas Miku ditelinga Kuo sedangkan ditelinga Miku ia hanya mendengar suara detak jantung Kuo yang tenang dan teratur.

"Kau hebat ya? Menahan semua rasa sakitmu selama ini. Entah sudah berapakali ancaman menyebalkan pak tua itu membelit tubuhmu, tapi kau tetap bisa bertahan. Dan kau beruntung, aku masih bisa menolongmu dengan. Kau bayangkan, sudah berapa kasus pemerkosaan di negara ini? Bagaimana perasaan korbanya yang ternoda seutuhnya? Kau beruntung, Miku. Masih beruntung. Kau hanya ternoda sedikit, dan itu masih bisa dibersihkan." Hibur Kuo sambil terus mengelus punggung dan kepala Miku. Wajah Miku terasa panas dipuji seperti itu oleh laki- laki selain anggota Vocaloid. "Setelah kau merasa baikan, temuilah keluargamu itu. Para Vocaloid. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Si rambut biru dongker saja tadi sempat dipelototi pak tua karena membelamu." Cerita Kuo.

"Ka- Kaito-nii?" Miku mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kaito? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu namanya selain rambut dongkernya. Yah, dari info yang kubaca di internet, kelihatanya dia sering berpasangan denganmu dalam lagu." Lanjut Kuo.

"A- Apa dia baik- baik saja? Pak Presdir tidak mengancamnya 'kan? 'kan?" tanya Miku khawatir. "Kalau itu sampai terjadi, me- mereka bisa dikeluar-..."

"Ssh... hemat suaramu itu." Kuo memotong kata- kata Miku dengan menempelkan telunjuk kirinya dibibir pink gadis itu sehingga membuatnya diam seketika. "Suaramu itu penting, bukan? Masih banyak orang yang menunggumu diluar sana. Mereka menantikan Hatsune Miku yang selalu tersenyum dan bernyanyi untuk mereka. Jangan kecewakan mereka dengan suaramu yang serak. Pulihkanlah dirimu dulu. Soal masalah pak tua itu, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Kuo- san?" Miku bingung. Kuo, orang yang baru ia kenal bisa menangani salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di Jepang?

"Itu rahasia." Laki- laki bersuarai teal itu tersenyum misterius pada Miku. "Apa kau sudah bisa kutinggal sekarang? Bagaimana caramu pulang nanti? Aku masih ada pembicaraan dengan pak tua itu."

"Tu- tunggu! A- aku rasa aku akan ikut. Bagaimanapun juga ini semua berawal dari kesalahanku yang ceroboh dan egois. Aku akan minta maaf pada pak presdir. Kumohon!" Miku menatap lurus Kuo. Ia memohon dengan sangat.

Awalnya Kuo enggan, namun setelah ia mendengus sesaat, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi, kau hanya boleh minta maaf pada pak tua itu atas kesalahanmu, tidak lebih. Akan kupanggil dia kemari." Laki- laki tinggi itu bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya bersama Miku kearah pintu. Sambil berjalan, ia mengirim pesan singkat agar Satoru datang ke ruangan Miku, dan bukan sebaliknya. Ia ingin mengajarkan Satoru untuk mengakui kesalahanya dan meminta maaf pada Miku pula. Sifat menyebalkanya itu, ia sangat tidak suka.

Selagi menunggu Satoru datang, Miku menyiapkan dua buah kursi yang berhadapan dengan sofa untuk ia dan Kuo duduk. Sedangkan Satoru nantinya akan duduk di sofa. Bagaimanapun juga, Miku masih menaruh hormat pada laki- laki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aneh." Kuo mengangkat 2 kursi yang dibawa Miku dengan kedua tanganya. "Keadaanmu itu masih belum stabil. Minumlah dulu sana dan basuh wajahmu. Kau tidak mau melihat muka pak tua itu tambah tertekuk karena penampilanmu, bukan?" perintahnya seraya meletakkan 2 kursi itu didepan sofa putih. Miku menurut dan membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi ruanganya. Setelah mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kering, ia menenguk segelas air putih dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Ia merasa sangat ringan sekarang, seolah masalah- masalah tak ada yang menimpanya. Kuo berhasil membuatnya tenang. Ia rasa, ia berhutang budi pada laki- laki itu. Ah, ia memang berhutang budi. Dialah yang telah menyelamatkanya. Sedikit ternoda itu lebih baik, masih bisa dibersihkan ketimbang ternoda seutuhnya. Kata- kata itu terekam dalam ingatan Miku dan seolah menjadi bahan bakarnya untuk bergerak kembali menghadapi masa depan.

Begitu Miku duduk di kursi hitam sebelah kanan, Kuo kembali bersama Satoru disampingnya. Satoru duduk disofa, menghadap kedua makhluk berwarna surai hampir sama itu bergantian. Kuo duduk setelah Satoru duduk. Hati Miku tertawa saat melihat Kuo yang duduk di kursi tanpa sandaran itu. Kursinya terlalu rendah sehingga Kuo nampak tidak nyaman duduk disana. Kakinya yang panjang sering berubah posisi untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Tertawa? Ia memang jauh lebih baik sekarang. Entah sihir apa yang Kuo gunakan padanya. Dalam waktu 30 menit ia sudah dapat mengembalikan moodnya lagi menjadi lebih baik.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa yang ingin kalian katakan? Mulai dari kau, Miku." Tanya Satoru seraya menyilangkan kaki kananya diatas kaki kiri. Wajah angkuh dan dinginya terlihat jelas dan Kuo ingin sekali memukul orang seperti itu sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuat keributan. Terimakasih sudah menutupi kasus pemerkosaanku, pak presdir. Tapi, sungguh, saya tidak hamil disini. Mereka baru menyentuh saya saja. Saya rasa tindakan anda memaksa saya meminum obat peluruh kandungan dan penunda kehamilan itu agak berlebihan. Tapi saya tahu, itu demi melindungi nama Vocaloid dan perusahaan Yamaha. Saya minta maaf sudah bertindak egois. Maafkan saya." Miku membungkukkan badanya dihadapan Satoru.

"Hn. Baiklah. Terserah." Ucap Satoru singkat. "Jangan ulangi tindakan bodohmu itu. Karena ulahmu, aku harus repot membuat skandal pencurian oleh orang- orang itu dan membungkam banyak orang. Kau harus segera aktif lagi besok atau kau dalam bahaya. Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan kau trauma atau apalah itu."

"Baik, Tuan." Jawab Miku sambil membungkuk dari kursinya.

Krtk...

Kuo meregangkan tulang ke-10 jarinya sampai suaranya terdengar ketelinga Miku dan Satoru. Ia merasa kesal dan terganggu.

"Giliranmu, Kuo." Kata Satoru. Miku menegakkan badanya kembali.

"Kuharap kau masih ingat pembicaraan kita di kantor tadi. Jika kau lupa, itu akan menjadi resiko bagimu sendiri. Aku mau melanjutkan persyaratanku tadi. Keempat, meski kau bersikap padaku biasa, dan kau berkuasa, tapi kata- kataku absolut jika kau ingin selamat." Satoru mengangguk mengerti. "Kelima, perlakukan mereka disini secara manusiawi. Jika kau mendengar ada skandal pornografi pada idol- idolmu, kau harus segera mengusut siapa pelakunya tanpa pandang bulu. Jangan sampai kejadian sama terulang. Kau sendiri yang bilang, skandal dapat berpengaruh pada eksistensi di dunia hiburan dan itu juga berpengaruh pada misiku nanti." Satoru mengangguk menurut lagi.

"Akan kulakukan." Kata Satoru.

"Dan yang terakhir." Kuo terdiam agak lama untuk ini. Ia sempat melirik Miku sesaat kemudian menatap Satoru lagi. "Aku mau Hatsune Miku menjadi milikku. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya kau perlakukan seenakmu. Dan jika yang terakhir ini kau menolak, kesepakatan kita gagal." Kata- kata Kuo yang terakhir ini membuat Satoru dan Miku terbelalak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuo?!" hardik Satoru. Miku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena terkejut. "Dia diva utama Vocaloid! Manamungkin aku memberikanya padamu!"

"Well, itu karena berhutang padaku." Kuo mengerling dan menyeringai pada Miku yang melirik kearahnya singkat. Kemudian gadis itu tertunduk malu. Wajahnya panas, pipinya bersemu merah. "Aku baru bertemu denganya dan dia langsung menciumku, 2 kali pula. Kurasa, hal itu akan menjadi bayaran yang seimbang." Kuo senang melihat ekspresi diwajah Satoru. "Tenang saja, aku hanya minta dia dibelakang panggung. Kau tahu, backstreet. Kau masih bisa memilikinya sebagai diva yang bekerja pada Yamaha. Tapi, aku mau Hatsune Miku, dia yang bukan diva. Dia yang asli sebagai manusia, saat tidak dipanggung. Itu saja. Permintaan selesai." Ia mengakhirinya dengan seringaian.

"Tapi, itu-!"

"Miku sudah sekali terkena kasus pemerkosaan. Bukanya akan lebih baik ada yang menjaganya? Aku bisa melakukanya disela- sela melakukan misiku. Lagipula, Luka sendiri sudah minta tolong padaku untuk menjaganya. Yah, itu semua tergantung keputusanmu yang masih berharap Yamaha masih dapat berdiri atau tidak. Permintaanku yang dihitung kuminta secara pribadi hanya 3. Dan kurasa itu mudah. Apalagi untuk orang sepertimu yang menginginkan pembalasan diatas segalanya."

Satoru terdiam lama, kemudian ia menatap Kuo dan Miku secara bergantian. "Bagaimana pendapatmu, Miku?" tanya Satoru.

"Um... itu... jika itu..." ia melirik Kuo dari ekor matanya. Kuo sengaja membuang pandanganya kearah lain agar Miku bisa menentukan pilihanya sendiri. "Ka... karena Luka- nee yang memintanya, jadi, aku mau..." Miku terasa mau pingsan mengatakanya.

Satoru mendengus. "Baiklah. Kau dapat semua yang kau mau, Kuo. Kuharapkan kerjasamamu yang maksimal untuk ini. Mulai lusa besok kau akan dikontrak sebagai idol dan model. Bersiaplah untuk latihan intensif. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan kalian akan melakukan debut. Mengerti?" Satoru mengulurkan tanganya dan Kuo menjabatnya.

"Senang bekerjasama denganmu." Balas Kuo.

"Jika ada keperluan, kau telfon saja aku. Jika sudah selesai, aku permisi dulu." Katanya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Miku.

Bruk!

"Ku- kuo san?!" Miku terkejut melihat Kuo membanting tubuhnya diatas sofa. Ia tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Nafasnya terengah- engah. Tangan kananya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Aku lelah bicara... haa...h." memang, hari ini ia menjadi lebih banyak bicara. Biasanya ia sangat irit dalam berkata- kata. Tapi kali ini, mulutnya sangat lelah dalam bicara. Banyak bicara sangat bukan dirinya dan tidak cocok dengan imagenya. "Maaf, tapi aku pinjam sofamu dulu." Katanya dengan nafas yang masih terengah- engah.

"Ba- Baiklah..." jawab Miku. "A- akan kubawakan air." Miku berjalan kebelakang untuk mengambil segelas air. Ia melihat bibir Kuo kering.

Saat Miku pergi, Kuo mengacak- acak rambutnya dan menutupi kedua katanya dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit malu. Kata- kata itu meluncur begitusaja dari mulutnya karena ia tidak tahan melihat Miku diperlakukan begitu oleh atasanya. Tapi untungsaja ia bisa mencari alasan yang masuk akal tadi. Ia rasa ia sudah gila. Tapi dengan begini, ia rasa ia bisa menjaga dan mengobati trauma Miku. Luka bisa mengulitinya jika ia gagal. Gadis itu, tidak boleh merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dulu. Jika hal ini dibiarkan saja, Miku bisa hancur.

Permintaan gila itu muncul karena di kedai makan kemarin malam, Luka sudah menceritakan segalanya tentang Miku. Salah seorang lagi orang yang Luka anggap adik. Ia dulu pernah bercerita saat mereka melakukan pemotretan keliling Eropa, namun kali ini lebih mendetail. Luka dan Miku berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama dan dipungut oleh salah seorang agen Crypton Entertaiment saat mereka sedang berakting layaknya idol, menari dan menyanyi ditaman. Namun, Miku berasal dari keluarga yang sebelumnya terpandang. Keluarga Miku dulunya adalah pendiri sebuah perusahaan alat musik, kemudian secara mencurigakan, tiba- tiba perusahaan itu hancur. Pabriknya terbakar, begitupun rumah sang pendirinya. Ayah dan ibu Miku memang sudah meninggal dalam kebakaran itu, namun Miku masih selamat dan disembunyikan didalam panti asuhan oleh pelayanya yang sekarang menjadi pengurus panti asuhan mereka dulu. Luka sudah menyelidiki kasus yang terjadi beberapa belas tahun yang lalu itu, dan ia mendapat hasil yang mencengangkan. Karena itu, ia sangat melindungi Miku. Dan ia juga minta Kuo untuk bekerjasama. Satoru terlihat sangat mengejar- ngejar Kuo, ia pastinya akan rela melakukan apapun untuk Kuo. Luka menyarankan padanya untuk mengajukan persyaratan penjalanan misi, termasuk permintaanya untuk melindungi Miku. Untuk masalah melindungi Miku, Luka memang sangat menomor satukan hal ini. Kuo bahkan yakin, Luka pasti rela tidur dengan banyak lelaki demi keselamatan Miku.

"Kuo- san? Ini, aku bawakan air." Miku menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Kuo.

"Terimakasih." Ia bangkit dan menegak air itu sampai dalam 3 tegukan. Ia sangat haus. Ia heran, kenapa bisa ada orang cerewet di dunia ini? Kenapa mereka bisa tidak kehabisan tenaga?

Saat Miku kembali ke belakang untuk mengembalikan gelas Kuo tadi, diam- diam ia melirik punggung Miku dari belakang. Ia memang orang yang terlalu beralasan didunia ini. Ia malas melakukan sesuatu tanpa ada alasan dan tujuanya. Dan kini, ia sudah memiliki alasan untuk melindungi Miku. Karena bagaimanapun juga, detik itu juga Miku adalah miliknya 'kan? Wajar saja ia mau melindungi susuatu yang merupakan miliknya.

"Miku, bisa kau kemari sebentar?" panggil Kuo.

Miku datang dan duduk diatas sofa, namun jaraknya sangat berjauhan dengan Kuo. Ia canggung dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Kuo sendiri jadi bingung. Kalau dia biasa bermain dengan wanita, tidak ada acaranya canggung- canggungan seperti ini. Mereka biasanya langsung menerjangnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi? Ini kejadianya sangat jauh berbeda. Miku masih sangat polos apalagi masalah percintaan.

"A- ada apa Kuo- san?" tanya Miku. Ia bertanya setelah mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Bisa kau tidak memanggilku kaku begitu? Suffix-mu itu menggangguku." Komentarnya.

"Ja, jadi, Ku- Kuo-kun... begitu?" Sudah, Miku rasanya mau pingsan. Baru pertama ini ia memanggil orang sampai sesulit ini.

"Tidak buruk." Balas Kuo. "Lusa besok, kau harus menerima sesuatu yang mengganggumu dalam hidupmu." Katanya serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Miku.

"Namaku bukan Kuo Steelberg lagi. Tapi Hatsune Mikuo. Menggelikan bukan?" katanya. Bukanya tertawa, Miku malah menyeritkan alis sekaligus terkejut. "Lusa besok, aku dan bebrapa orang lain akan di training disini sebagai boyband yang anggotaya merupakan genderbender dari para Vocaloid teratas. Aku menjadi genderbendermu, Miku." Jelasnya. "Semua orang pastinya akan berubah memanggilku Mikuo nantinya. Tapi, maukah kau tetap memanggilku 'Kuo' saja?" pintanya.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, agak aneh juga memanggilmu Mikuo." Miku memelankan suaranya dibagian akhir kata- katanya.

"Sudah kuduga, nama itu aneh." Kuo menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tanganya. Miku menahan tawanya melihat ekspressi malu Kuo yang lucu dimatanya. "Ah, satu lagi. Ingat, sekarang, jika kau sudah dibelakang panggung, kau itu milikku seutuhnya. Hati, pikiran dan tubuhmy hanya untukku. Ingat itu." Dengan tanganya yang panjang, Kuo menyentil dahi Miku disertai seringaian dibibirnya.

"Aw!" keluhnya. Wajah Miku memanas dan kedua pipinya memerah.

"O ya, jangan katakan hal ini pada Luka, ya? Ini rahasia kita berdua dan pak tua itu saja. Daah." Sebelum pergi, ia mengacak- acak rambut Miku dan mengecup bibir gadis itu singkat. "Itu untuk 2 ciuman kecelakaan cerobohmu."

BLUSH

Wajah Miku merah sempurna. Begitu Kuo sudah keluar dari ruanganya... "AAAAHHH!" Miku berteriak keras. Ia sangat malu. Malu sekali!

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**


End file.
